


Monster Mash

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: The View from the Other Side [4]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Zankieween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the greatest night of my life. #Zankieween @ranceypants" - Frankie J. Grande (10/31/14)</p><p>"I'll get serious. What do you guys what to talk about? ... Zankieween stories? Yo. You guys...Zankieween stories. Staaahhp. You guys are never! If I told you guys a zankieween story, you guys would die. You guys would die. No! 'Cause I don't want you guys to die. Eventually, I'll tell you guys a story or two." - Zachary Rance (5/22/15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I take you home to mama  
> Let you meet my friends  
> 'Cause you don't come with drama  
> So I want you til' the world ends  
> You're way more than worth it  
> But I don't feel like I deserve it  
> You got the pieces  
> You're my kind of perfect

Frankie drove Honeybee down the highway, pulling off at the exit for Zach’s townhouse. He winded down the residential streets, stopping to get past the gate that Zach had provided a code for. Then he was pulling into one of the unused parking spaces closest to Zach’s home. Frankie considered walking right up to the door and ringing the doorbell, all bright smiles and sparkles as he met most of his boyfriend’s family for the first time. He turned the car off. Then, his stomach started to flutter, the butterflies relentlessly rising up inside him. He reached for his phone, but stopped as the passenger door flew open, his eyes barely focusing enough to register his face as Zach slid into the seat. 

“But…I thought? Aren’t we?” Frankie stammered, surprised by Zach’s sudden appearance. He was both relieved and somewhat disappointed. It had been Zach’s idea after all. He was the one that wanted Frankie to meet his family, wanted to finally have the acceptance—of Frankie, of himself, of them together—that he’d been craving for months. Zach knew he was in love and that colored his view, but Frankie was still hilarious, brilliant, and beyond charming. Zach was confident Frankie could win his family over. What Zach wanted more than that was to tell his parents about his relationship with Frankie. When Zach had finally confided in Frankie, Frankie had felt nervous and excited, his heart beat quickening briefly, but he’d agreed to all of it—wholeheartedly. Frankie was still anxious even though he was pretty certain he could win Zach’s parents over. The fact that Zach was slipping into his car now instead of having him meet his family hurt just a bit, especially since Zach had already met Nonna. 

Zach shook his head quickly, eyes scanning for anyone nearby. When he didn’t see anyone, Zach leaned over the console between them, his head falling into the hollow against Frankie’s neck as he nuzzled there. “We are. I just, needed this first,” Zach murmured, his hands gripping at the side of Frankie’s shirt, pulling him closer. Frankie relaxed instantly, one hand resting on the back of Zach’s head as he lifted it from his chest. Frankie smiled warmly, his eyes glowing as he took in the sight of Zach, the warmth beneath his fingers. It was all real again, not technology age aided fake-realness, but really real. Frankie leaned in to kiss Zach and was met quickly with Zach’s lips halfway between them. They didn’t have a lot of time, and Zach definitely didn’t want to be seen. So Zach kissed Frankie sweetly, his desires manifesting quickly as the soft brushes of their lips turned harder. 

The kiss was much briefer than Frankie would’ve liked, but soon Zach was out of his car, standing awkwardly at the hood, his feet kicking something along the ground while he waited. Frankie took a second to admire the man in front of him before he hopped out and locked his car as he strode towards Zach. Zach couldn’t help but run his eyes all the way down Frankie’s body, appreciating that it was here in the flesh and he would soon be able to touch and hold him all night. Frankie and Zach walked side by side across the parking lot, the backs of their hands brushing a few times. Frankie wanted to grab Zach’s hand in his own, but he wasn’t sure what the protocol was now. Even the kiss in the car had been risky.

Zach took a few deep breaths as he walked, trying to calm himself, to ignore the knots twisting in his stomach as he neared the front door. It was time. This was happening and Frankie was here, ready to face this with him. The thought made his chest feel like it was full, the air too much, pushing his heart out of his ribcage, his head swimming. It had been a hard two weeks. Things were good between them, it was just hard to be apart. They’d gone from being inseparable to almost perpetually separated. They were truly being forced to live in the real world now—outside influences and thousands of miles trying to interfere. Frankie was working, taking meetings, seeing old friends, and doing his best to fit Zach into his day whenever he could. It left Zach feeling anxious sometimes, waiting for a text, wondering what Frankie was doing and why he hadn’t responded yet. Zach hated that feeling. He hated that he felt that way.

On the doorstep, Zach paused, one hand hovering over the doorknob, the other hanging at his side, his fingertips reaching to barely brush against Frankie’s palm. “I love you,” Zach whispered, his voice lower than Frankie had ever heard. He wasn’t even sure if he’d heard it or just imagined the words as Zach mouthed them. 

Frankie nodded slightly, smiling widely at Zach when he returned the sentiment as he leaned a little closer, his voice dropping lower as the words barely escaped his lips, “I love you too.”

Zach could feel the knots inside himself tighten. Then he gazed back at Frankie, letting his thoughts drift to his plans for the day, trying to soothe his anxiety. Frankie would meet his family and they’d get through whatever came their way together. In the end, he’d spend the whole night by Frankie's side—dancing, drinking, laughing. Before the night was over, Zach fully intended to form his own body against Frankie’s, making up for two weeks of separation. 

Zach’s hand fell to the door, twisting and pushing as he stepped inside, Frankie right behind him. They were on the patio now, a second door just ahead of them, many sliding glass doors surrounding the large space. Through the window, they could see the back of Jill’s head, her hair distinctive, even from behind. There was another large head next to her, which Frankie could only assume was Zach’s dad. Both of them were looking to their left, watching the flashing TV screen. Zach tried not to roll his eyes. He’d worked really hard to get them to agree to this. He wanted his parents to be kind to Frankie. He knew he was probably wishing for too much, but he loved Frankie and seeing Frankie be accepted by his family—well, he thought, it might just break him in the best way possible.

Jill was resentful. She hated Frankie. He’d done vile things and had said even worse. She could never see herself forgiving him. She’d already made up her mind. Zach might be free to make his own decision to associate with Frankie, but Jill didn’t have to support it. Kevin had a different set of issues. He hated the way Zach behaved around Frankie. It was too much. It made things he already suspected too obvious. He preferred to ignore it, but Frankie seemed to bring everything to the surface, forcing Kevin to face truths he loathed.

Frankie took a deep breath, realizing he hadn’t taken a step since he’d first set foot onto the patio. He looked up to see Zach already standing at the door that led into the house. Zach was looking back at him and Frankie tried to read his expression, but it was nearly impossible. Frankie quickly crossed the space, his face in a soft grin, encouraging and supportive, as he approached, his hand grabbing lightly at the fabric of the back of Zach’s shirt that was hanging just above Zach’s shorts, before he nodded. Zach nodded back as he opened the door to the house.

Zach’s parents jumped as they entered, surprised by the lack of warning. Frankie barely even noticed Jill and Kevin’s reactions. His attention was immediately drawn to the greeting from two cold noses pressing at his hands. Frankie dropped quickly, petting each dog and telling Tiger how he’d heard so much about him. Frankie rose to his feet, murmuring about how Bella reminded him so much of Ophelia. He praised the dogs and smiled at their eager responses. “They’re so sweet. I hope he’s stopped eating the furniture though,” Frankie commented, smiling at Zach before he turned a dazzling smile toward Jill and Kevin.

Zach watched the scene, his stomach trying to eat itself as the anxiety built in the brief silence. He tried to speak, to formally introduce Frankie, but his voice seemed to be stuck. Fortunately, Frankie took over, smiling warmly as he gushed, “I’m so excited to be here. Jill, I’m so happy to see you again. You look great. Mr. Rance, it’s truly a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about both of you and I’m so happy we could find some time to actually get to know each other!” Frankie’s smile was bright, the small gap in his teeth showing. Zach’s heart swelled. Frankie was perfect. Zach was convinced.

“Frankie! How, um, nice to see you again.” Jill greeted, trying to will her voice to sound cheery. “Really glad you could make it over,” she said, forcing the words out of her mouth as she stepped forward intending to shake Frankie’s hand, but she found herself wrapped in his arms instead as Frankie hugged her enthusiastically. 

Kevin looked on as Jill awkwardly patted Frankie’s back a couple times before he released her. _Thank goodness_ , Kevin thought. Now that it was here, he was even more certain that lighting one up before meeting Frankie had absolutely been the right thing. He might have been irked, but at least this took the edge off. Kevin stuck his hand out to be shook before he even spoke, hoping to avoid a similar treatment. “Frankie, well, it’s good to meet you. You can call me Kevin, I suppose” Kevin introduced himself. Frankie took Kevin’s hand, his handshake holding up surprisingly well as Kevin tried to squeeze Frankie’s hand hard, asserting his dominance over the situation. Frankie just smiled lightly before stepping back into his own space. He could feel Zach’s heat radiating off of him as he stood about a foot in front of him. Frankie wanted to step back into it—feel Zach’s arms wrap around him, parents be damned. He didn’t. 

“Zankie in the flesh,” Zach blurted out, gesturing between him and Frankie. Zach turned red. He had meant for that to be a thought, but he was nervous and apparently words were coming out that he didn’t seem to be able to control. Frankie smirked at him in response and Zach couldn’t help but smile, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess so. I’d rather look at Zachtoria though. That girl is hot,” Kevin replied, a snide smile on his face. 

Frankie didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t argue back. He had to shine above the dig. He could feel the stiffness in the air. It was a little suffocating, so Frankie looked for a conversation point. He quickly crossed the room to a row of family pictures. “These are so cute!” Frankie gushed, pointing out different pictures and leaning over to study them closer. He vaguely heard Jill say thank you. Frankie’s eyes caught on a picture of Peyton that looked a few years old. He was standing with some trophy, clearly on a golf course. “Peyton looks so cute here. How old was he? Looks like he won!” Frankie commented.

Kevin seemed to pay attention now, his face turning to look at the picture. “Yeah! He won. He was only nine. Kid’s seriously so talented. At least I have one son who is,” Kevin taunted, his eyes daring as he cast a glance over Zach. Zach's smile faded, his face visibly darkening, his body curling onto himself a little as he tried to make himself small. 

Frankie noticed immediately. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Zach wasn’t something to be belittled like that. Frankie turned his gaze on Zach, his eyes intense. “Oh, I think Zachary has a great many talents. Maybe even some that haven’t been uncovered,” Frankie asserted, the ghost of an all knowing smile playing at his lips. Zach blushed, trying to hide it before his parents noticed. Frankie spun back to the shelf of pictures.

Then Frankie ran his finger over the edge of a frame that held a baby picture of Zach. “Zachary!” Frankie said gleefully, turning to smile widely at him. “If you were not just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. What happened to you?” Frankie smirked, winking at him. 

Zach started giggling as he crossed the room to Frankie’s side, leaning in to study the picture he already knew by heart. Their faces were maybe a tad too close, too comfortable just a couple of inches away. “Frankie stop!” Zach laughed, slightly embarrassed at all of the pictures before he realized their proximity and pulled away, his face still plastered in a huge smile as he turned to look at his parents. Kevin was watching the TV again, pointedly ignoring his son. Jill’s head was turned curiously, surprised by her son’s behavior. She noticed how he was moving more smoothly, his body seemed calm, his demeanor somehow different—and not in a bad way.

Frankie turned with a flourish, hand in the air, foot popped off the floor in front of him. “You’re hilarious Frankie,” Zach complimented him, his eyes glued to Frankie. Frankie smiled back. Frankie was always comfortable. He was a people person. He could read Jill and Kevin from across the room. Kevin was moody, hiding something—seemingly an unwilling participant in the proceedings. Jill’s demeanor was cold at first, but Frankie was hopeful he saw a crack. It was something in the way her eyes ghosted over Zach, a look of adoration in her eyes.

Frankie was about to broach a new topic when Zach seemed to get a little antsy, his hands clasping together in front of him as he suggested just a tad too loudly that he give Frankie a tour of the house. Jill nodded in consent. Kevin’s eyes met theirs, but he didn't respond before he looked back to the TV. Zach lead the way, stopping briefly to point out the kitchen before he bounded up the stairs. Frankie followed, happy to watch Zach’s ass in front of him. He restrained himself from reaching for it like he normally would. Zach pointed to a door off the landing, muttering, “Parent’s room.” Then he opened the bathroom door and Peyton’s door. Frankie reached for Zach’s hand, pulling him closer. Frankie wanted to kiss him, but didn’t dare. It’s not like Zach’s parents were far and he was worried even the sound of a kiss might reach their ears.

Instead, Zach wrapped an arm around Frankie’s waist. Frankie looked up at Zach, his fingers combing through a small section of Zach’s hair. Zach closed his eyes, enjoying the feel. Frankie rubbed briefly at the cartilage of Zach’s ear before stepping back and walking to the stairs. Zach wanted to huff in disappointment, but he held it in. Zach knew he had to be careful. Things had been touch and go in his house for the last few days—ever since Zach’s last interview. 

Once Zach got his parents to agree to meeting Frankie and his plan to finally tell them that Frankie was his boyfriend was within reach, the idea of being open and free had taken hold in his mind. So much so that he’d started fantasizing about telling the whole world. He’d thought about it for a whole week. He’d done research, watched videos, talked it out in his own head before he brought the subject up to Frankie. He had a fairly big interview coming up and he had carefully crafted an answer to the question he was relentlessly asked. He explained it to Frankie over the phone one night. Frankie was in bed, listening to Zach talk about his day when he’d shifted his tone, capturing Frankie’s full attention. Frankie listened thoughtfully, throwing out an idea or two and telling Zach that he’d support him if he decided he wanted to follow through and that he’d support him if he didn’t.

After Frankie had approved the plan, Zach was alternating between excitement and sheer horror as the interview date approached. He wanted to do it, but he could feel his heart beat out of his chest sometimes when he thought about it. It was almost like his insides were all dropping down, trying to escape his body. It was a rollercoaster. Highs with thrilling excitement and drops that made him feel like he might die. Before he knew it, he was there. 

_Which way do you swing?_ Zach took a beat, trying to set the scene for his answer, his tongue thick in his mouth as his mind raced to arrange the words he had planned. He felt light headed, his words stumbling more than he intended. _Shit_ , he thought. He quickly tried to cover it as his mind made the split decision to follow through. He was terrified, but he did it. Now it was out there on video: Zach admitting that maybe he could swing both ways. He thought that was kind of true, although really he only wanted to swing one way. He just couldn’t find the words to go that far—not even while his memories kept intruding on his thoughts with flashbacks of Frankie writhing beneath him. 

The interview had mixed results. Some of the reaction he was looking for poured in online and some of the reaction he found online was plain cruel. He felt like he’d been honest. Sure, he’d used an analogy, but it wasn’t a joke. Frankie reassured him that it was ok, his eyes soft and sweet over their FaceTime connection. Frankie told him that he was proud of him, even if there were some that didn’t get it. Zach smiled gratefully before cuddling into his bed that night, the image of Frankie’s calm face shining on his phone just inches away as he let his mind shut off and his body begin to drift to sleep. 

In the days following the interview, Kevin was extremely distant. He wouldn't look Zach in the face and generally tried to avoid him. Zach wasn’t particularly surprised, but it still hurt. When Zach left to play golf one morning, Kevin snickered, “Good luck when you swing both ways.” Zach laughed along, trying to ignore the cruelty. His mother didn’t say much. When Kevin was around, her eyes would graze over Zach as she patted Kevin’s arm periodically for comfort. When they were alone, she was different. She talked to Zach about going out with his friends—maybe trying to meet someone _new_ and _nice_. For awhile, Zach was afraid they were going to back out of Frankie’s visit—or worse, refuse to let Zach go to the party.

Now, Frankie was stopped, standing at the top of the stairs and looking questioningly at Zach. Zach’s eyes had glazed over, clearly thinking about something else. Frankie stepped back towards Zach after a minute, squeezing his hand lightly and pulling him back to the present. Zach looked ahead, his eyes landing on Frankie’s immediately and he smiled, reaching out to hook a finger in one of the belt loops on Frankie’s shorts. He tugged lightly, his face now a devilish grin.

“I’ll show you my room,” Zach offered. Frankie didn’t need a second invitation. There was really only one room he was interested in anyway. Zach quickly descended the stairs and crossed the living room where he held his bedroom door open for Frankie who entered first. Kevin jeered at Frankie as he passed by, “Make sure you check out that diploma in there. It cost a hell of a lot of money to get without gaining even a single brain cell.”

Zach bit his tongue as he turned to grab the doorknob after he entered, but he caught Kevin’s eyes on him as he reached out. Kevin shook his head no and Zach tried to play it off, turning quickly to show Frankie different items on his bookshelf and some of the fan art on his walls. Frankie loudly praised his new decorations before making a huge deal over the number of pink hats and toothbrushes Zach showed him. While Zach was trying to stuff the hats back onto the bottom shelf of his bookcase, Frankie surveyed his room. Frankie tried to ignore the worry creeping up in him. Kevin’s reactions were worrisome. Frankie couldn’t deny that. He wasn’t sure what would happen when— _if_ —Zach told them that they were together. 

Zach seemed to sense Frankie’s momentary falter. Before Zach could react, Frankie was turning on his heel, running his finger over the book spines on Zach’s shelves. There were a lot of school books, some self-help books, and just a little bit of fiction. Zach looked to his right, making sure no one was in the doorway before he grabbed Frankie’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Frankie knew the plan. He knew what Zach wanted—he wanted to be honest. He wanted to be accepted. It was simple enough, except he couldn't help but feel like a lot of it relied on his charm. Frankie knew he was charming, but he wasn’t sure if he was that charming. He saw a chink in Jill’s armor—but Kevin, well, he was a whole different breed.

Frankie stepped closer to Zach, his eyes searching. He dared to whisper two words, knowing Zach’s parents were so close. “You sure?” Frankie asked. Zach nodded, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest, his vision turning bright at the edges as adrenaline overtook his body, preparing him for fight or flight. He forced himself to relax as Frankie walked out of Zach’s room. He was gone for almost a minute before Zach followed. He could hear Frankie rambling about how beautiful the house was and complimenting Jill’s decorations. Zach couldn’t help but think that his mom’s style was nothing like Frankie’s. Zach smiled ruefully, thankful for the man who was sitting in that living room, being an even more spectacular boyfriend than he could have hoped for. 

When Zach entered the living room, he saw that Frankie had made himself comfortable on one of the couches. Jill had moved to an armchair near Frankie while Kevin was across the room, eyes still aimed at the TV. Zach walked in, standing in his doorway, taking stock of the current situation. Frankie was talking excitedly, but Zach couldn’t focus on the words. He wondered if he was imagining it, but it also seemed that his mom was interested—actually and legitimately interested in what Frankie was saying. Zach took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that he could handle any outcome.

Zach sank down into the sofa next to Frankie. His leg was against Frankie’s despite the ample room on the sofa. Frankie looked over at Zach and caught a pointed look from Kevin in the periphery of his vision. Frankie almost dropped his hand to Zach’s knee, catching himself just in time to put it on his own, his fingertips still barely grazing over Zach’s bare knee.

The room got quiet then, only the chatter of the TV to fill the space. “Dad,” Zach started. The look on Kevin’s face was far from kind when he looked at his son. “Could you turn the TV off? Maybe take a few minutes to talk to us. To get to know Frankie,” Zach said hopefully. Jill gave Kevin a reproachful look. She might not like Frankie, but he was being kind and courteous and Jill didn’t want to be rude in return. It was bad form.

Kevin clicked the TV off, still sitting on the other side of the room. Jill was patting the arm of her chair, looking back at Kevin. Kevin huffed loudly, sliding out of his place and moving closer to the trio. He grabbed a chair from the dining table and set it next to Jill. When he sat down, he felt Jill’s hand land on his knee.

Zach was sitting upright now, his face turning more serious as he tried to control his emotions. The adrenaline in his system was pumping so hard now that he thought he might throw up. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was what happened when you chose to fight something you should flee from. Zach glanced at Frankie, the warm brown eyes already on him. Zach was caught in Frankie’s eyes for a moment before he reached out to take Frankie’s hand in his own. He had to. There was no way to get through the words he’d prepared without Frankie’s touch. Frankie was his center—his calm. 

Zach took a breath, looking down at their linked hands before he looked up to see both of his parents eyes zoomed into the same space. “Ma…Dad…I—well, we…we’re a couple,” Zach finished. It sounded lame to his own ears after he actually said it, but he didn’t know how else to say it. He figured simple was easier.

Frankie watched as Kevin’s face turned from stunned to angry and back to neutral. Frankie was fascinated by that. He’d gone through many scenarios in his mind, but that wasn’t one of them. Jill on the other hand went directly from wary to angry. Jill shook her head a little. “What do you mean? How can you date _him_?” she spat.

Frankie tried not to take it too hard. He knew where this was really coming from. The hard feelings between them weren’t exactly hidden. Frankie loosened his grip on Zach’s hand until they were separated. Frankie glanced at Zach who appeared to be on the verge of tears. Frankie wanted to comfort him, wrap his arms around him, whisper sweet words, and rub Zach’s ear like he had always liked. He couldn’t do that right now. So he looked away from Zach. His eyes met Jill’s. She looked angry, but there was little confusion in her eyes. Frankie didn’t have time to dwell on what that meant.

Frankie cleared his throat a little, leaning forward towards Jill and Kevin. “So, I think I need to start out by saying how sorry I am. I said horrible things. I may have been playing a very stressful game, but I reacted the wrong way and there is no excuse for that. So, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. I care for your son—deeply,” Frankie apologized. Frankie started to choke up at the end. He glanced at Zach whose eyes were glued to his, the tears still shining in the light. “I love him,” Frankie added, his voice higher pitched than normal as his eyes watered too.

Jill’s face was a little softer now, the corner of her mouth barely curling up into a smile. Frankie reached out to take Jill’s hand. “Your son is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. He’s thoughtful, caring, and fiercely protective. The way he speaks about Peyton is something to behold. Zach is special. I won’t ever make that mistake again. You did an incredible job. Both of you. You should be so proud,” Frankie continued, his eyes glancing over at Kevin who was surprisingly tearing up. “I am so proud to say that Zach is my best friend,” Frankie finished. He felt Zach’s hand run up and then down his back once before it was gone. Jill’s eyes were shining with tears as she nodded simply.

Jill glanced at Zach. It hadn’t been lost on her the way Zach looked at Frankie. His gaze was sweet, tender, and totally enamored. Jill remembered that look. It was similar to how she used to look at Kevin when they’d met. She didn’t want to see it, but she couldn’t help but see what was glaringly obvious, almost palpable in the air around them. Jill opened her mouth to speak, her hand shaking free of Frankie’s. Her mind was racing. She was so torn. She still didn’t trust Frankie. Trust had to be earned. However, she found that she couldn’t ignore the change in her own son’s demeanor, the look on his face when he looked at Frankie. 

Suddenly the silence was too much for Zach. “Ma. Can—could…just try to listen. Please, re-really listen,” Zach stumbled. His word were uneven, his voice not cooperating as he felt like he was going to pass out. “I—well, Frankie and I—I mean…”Zach tried again, his voice failing as tears fell down his cheeks. Frankie moved instinctively, grabbing Zach’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly as his free hand rested on Zach’s bicep. Zach closed his eyes, drawing in a rattling breath as he looked his mother in the eye. She looked back carefully, seeing her son’s pain. “Ma. I know how you feel about him—about Frankie. You’ve made that clear. It’s just…I don’t see it that way. He tried to apologize to me. I don’t need it. I don’t need his apology. I forgave him the second the words came out of his mouth. The game means nothing. What he said was entertainment…some of it was even funny if you don’t take it too seriously. I mean not all of it, but some of it,” Zach continued, his voice growing steadier.

Zach squeezed Frankie’s hand, leaning into Frankie a little. “I really need you to know this. I really want you to accept it because I can’t be without him. Not in this world I’m in now—not anymore. He is my best friend on so many levels and I can’t let him go. Ma, just try, please. I love him. I really do,” Zach finished, his face coated in tears as he looked up at Jill. Her eyes were swimming. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it quickly. She wasn’t sure how this had all fallen on her, but Kevin’s stoic nature certainly wasn’t helping her.

Finally, Jill reached for Zach’s free hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked up at Frankie, taking his free hand too. “Okay,” Jill murmured, her voice adjusting to being used again before she continued, “I’ll try—for you,” looking directly into Zach’s eyes.

Zach let out a deep breath, his body relaxing instantly as he slumped back against the sofa, relieved. It took all of Frankie’s will not to toss himself back against the sofa, curling up against Zach’s side. The relief in Frankie’s body was palpable. He wasn’t sure exactly how much Jill meant it, but he’d take it for now—especially when Zach seemed so relieved. Zach’s eyes closed and more tears slid down the side of his face. Frankie couldn’t hold it together after that. He allowed his own tears to fall before he wiped them away.

When Zach blinked his eyes open, he wiped his tears away before he sat up again. Zach reached for his mom’s hand again. He squeezed it tightly. “I love you Ma. I really do. This doesn’t have to change anything. I’m still your Zachary,” Zach said in earnest. His eyes still shimmering in the light with remnants of tears. 

Jill nodded, swallowing roughly before she sucked in a large breath. She could feel the weight of her unshed tears and the watery outline of her vision. She squeezed Zach’s hand. “I love you too baby boy,” Jill whispered. Then Zach was out of his seat, hugging her tightly. Frankie looked on, a small smile on his face. Jill hadn’t expected for Zach to be this forthright. She’d wondered, even before Big Brother, about Zach’s possible interest in men. That didn’t bother her as much as it bothered her that he was so enamored with Frankie. Jill wasn’t sure how much she believed Frankie’s apology. It seemed sincere, but he was an actor. Jill could be a bitch, but for now, she thought it was best to see where this goes. She would talk to Zach—later, privately.

Zach released his mother after a minute, his eyes puffy from the tears he’d shed. When he took his seat again, Frankie gripped his forearm briefly. Zach smiled at Frankie. It was like a part of him that was buried at the bottom of the ocean, a massive weight on top of it had somehow burst from the depths of the sand and shot to the water’s surface. It was scary as hell, but it could breath now. His lungs felt bigger, drinking in a new type of air. 

Kevin had been quiet the whole time. Internally, he was cursing up a storm, but he kept his face calm, aided by the nice buzz he had going on. He knew if he said anything now, all he would get was reprimanded by Jill who seemed to be falling for this bullshit. So, Kevin figured he’d play along—for now.

Frankie found himself analyzing the situation. Zach was clearly relieved, if not still extremely emotionally wrought. Jill seemed warmer than before. Frankie figured any headway with her was good. Kevin was the only one he couldn’t pin down. He’d done a complete one-eighty and Frankie couldn’t figure out why. Surprise had flashed in Kevin’s eyes when Zach spoke, but not in Jill’s. Frankie could only assume that Kevin was truly in the dark or deeply in denial about who his son was and wanted to be. Frankie knew that would only make things harder.

Jill was the first to speak up in the silence. She wanted to dig into this topic more, but she didn’t really want to do it with Frankie there. She had one question she needed to know right now though. “Are you going to tell everyone that you two are dating?” Jill asked.

Frankie looked to Zach. He didn’t want to fill anything in for him. This was Zach’s choice. Frankie had no right interfering in things that affected Zach’s life. Zach murmured, “No, no. Not like publicly at least. I just, I don’t think it’s the right time, but I’ve been suffocating in this house for two weeks trying to hide a large part of my life—a large part of me.” Zach smiled warmly at Frankie who was tearing again at Zach calling him a large part of himself. Frankie knew Zach could be tremendously sweet and romantic without even trying, but it still took his breath away.

“Okay,” Jill said, seeming to agree as she nodded her head and sat back.

The door flew open just seconds later. Peyton’s hair was in his face as he asked quickly, “Frankie? Is Frankie here? I swear that’s his car outside.” Zach laughed, wiping his face as fast as he could before plastering a large smile on his face. Everyone else did the same, quickly trying to hide the evidence of their emotional conversation from Peyton.

“Hey broski! Yeah, Frankie wanted to meet you!” Zach exclaimed as he got up from his seat. Frankie did the same. His eyes swept over Peyton. He was seriously a mini version of Zach and Frankie couldn’t love him more than he already did. Peyton was the light of Zach’s life and Frankie would never forget it. 

“Pizzle! How are you doing man?” Frankie asked, walking up to Peyton and holding out his hand for a fist bump. Peyton gave him a fist bump immediately, his face breaking out into a grin as Frankie returned it.

“I’m great!” Peyton answered, “Just finished killing it on the basketball court with the neighbors!” Frankie smiled sweetly. He was adorable, really. Frankie had flashbacks to Ari when she was younger, her eyes wide and innocent as she navigated the world. Frankie felt like Peyton was like that. He wasn’t yet corrupted by what life could be. Frankie felt an urge to protect him. 

“I bet you did! You’re the man, little man!” Frankie exclaimed, giving Peyton a high five.

“Dude. Do you want to play video games with me? I have this awesome new game…” Peyton started.

“I wish we could buddy, but we have to get to Frankie’s house,” Zach interrupted. Peyton pouted. Frankie smirked.

Frankie leaned down to whisper to Peyton, “He’s a meanie. Don’t worry. We’ll play soon, okay? And don’t forget to give your brother a hard time when I’m not around. We gotta work together. Keep him on his toes, yeah?” Peyton nodded enthusiastically.

“Really though, we should get going,” Zach announced to the room. Frankie had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. It wasn’t that imperative that they leave right this instant, but as he turned to face Jill and Kevin, Frankie had to keep a straight face as he felt one of Zach's hands slide up his back, brushing at the soft skin just above his waistband. Frankie glanced quickly at Peyton who was fortunately looking at Jill and Kevin, not noticing his brother’s hand. Frankie stepped forward quickly. 

“Selfie!” Frankie announced, pulling his phone out and moving to the living room to stand between Kevin and Jill. Zach smiled knowingly, laughing as he stepped between Frankie and Jill throwing an arm around each of them. Frankie directed Peyton to the front as he held his phone out in front of them. He took a few shots and checked them before Zach took his phone, looking for the best one to send to himself. Frankie couldn’t help but notice the sheer joy on Zach’s face. It was beautiful.

Zach showed his favorite to Jill and she agreed that it was a great shot. Zach showed it to Kevin too, the joy on his face palpable in the small room. Kevin glanced quickly to appease Zach and started laughing. Kevin couldn’t help but notice how the shine in his eyes made him look sentimental. It was too perfect. He didn’t even have to try. Zach was about to post the picture to instagram before he stopped, studying his father’s laughter as it turned decidedly darker. Zach rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised. His dad had always been a grade A ass and Zach refused to let it bother him. He abandoned his post, choosing to keep Kevin out of this night that Zach wanted to be perfect. Zach didn’t remember a time when he had been this happy. His boyfriend was mixing with his family and no one was yelling. That was seriously more than he needed. He was about to go spend a whole night with his boyfriend, worries about his family eased. Jill was in charge—Zach knew that. He was certain everything would work out now. “Shall we?” Zach asked, eager to be alone. Frankie nodded quickly as he took his phone back.

“Oh wait!” Frankie exclaimed. “Speaking of pictures. I forgot something. I’ll go grab it from the car. Go get your stuff,” he added to Zach as he rushed out the door. Zach nodded in agreement, heading to his room to grab his overnight bag. Peyton moved to the kitchen in search of a snack. Jill’s eyes met Kevin’s for the first time in at least thirty minutes. They were stony and hard. She knew he wasn’t happy, despite the show he’d put on. Jill pursed her lips a bit, her eyes cast sideways in derision. She mouthed the word “later” to Kevin and he nodded.

Frankie burst back into the room a few moments later, a bright pink gift bag in his hands. “I just thought you might like this. It’s a great picture and Zach, well, he looks amazing,” Frankie explained. Jill opened the bag quickly, pulling out a frame with an all too familiar picture—one she'd seen being taken, even if she'd pretended not to. It was black and white. Frankie and Zach held each other close, their faces beaming at the camera. Jill smiled and thanked Frankie before making a big show of handing it to Zach to place on the highest shelf in the dining area. Zach quickly placed the picture, his bag still over his shoulder. He made a mental note to thank Frankie for this later—in more ways than one.

Frankie hugged Jill and then Peyton before awkwardly shaking Kevin’s hand and ending up in a sort of bro hug and Frankie wasn’t even sure how it happened. Zach hugged them all, kissing his mother’s cheek and telling Peyton to snapchat him his costume and Halloween haul. Then they were out the door, walking silently out of the house, across the patio and all the way to Frankie’s car where Zach threw his bag in the back as he slid into the passenger seat. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand before he could start the car. Frankie brought Zach’s hand up to his lips, kissing softly. Zach tried to restrain himself, but ended up leaning over to kiss Frankie on the mouth as he checked to see that no one was watching. “You better get me to your house Grande. I don’t know how long I can keep my hands off of you,” Zach murmured as he pulled away.

Frankie revved the engine in response, a smirk cast Zach’s way. “Oh baby, we’re gonna dance the night away—in more ways than one,” Frankie teased. Zach laughed as Frankie pulled out of the space and headed back to his house, boyfriend happily in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! It's finally zankieween!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That it's a thriller, thriller night  
> 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
> Boy, this is thriller, thriller night  
> So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
> Thriller here tonight

The drive to Frankie’s flew by. Zach spent the entire time laughing at Frankie’s various stories about recent encounters or funny things Ari had told him. Zach didn’t really feel the need to interrupt, he’d rather listen to Frankie talk as he laughed along, occasionally holding Frankie’s free hand or when it felt right, reaching out to grab Frankie’s knee. He was comfortable. It was different than with anyone else and it only served to remind Zach how amazing they were together.

When Frankie pulled into the garage, Zach grabbed his bag quickly, ready to follow Frankie inside. Frankie was standing at the door leading into the house when he turned and leaned over to Zach, bringing their lips together before Zach could think about it. Zach gave into the kiss, wanting to pour so many emotions into it. The kisses they’d managed earlier in the day were barely more than pecks and he needed more. After the emotional outpouring with his parents, he didn’t want to hold his feelings back anymore. 

Zach felt his own disappointment when Frankie pulled away, a small smirk on his face. Zach recovered quickly, winking at Frankie. Frankie grabbed Zach’s free hand and looked him in the eye. “Don’t stop. Just follow me. Whatever you do, don’t stop,” Frankie warned. Zach wasn’t sure what Frankie was talking about, but he had no problem obeying that command. Follow Frankie—it’s not like he wasn’t planning on doing that all night anyway.

Frankie opened the door and stepped into the house, Zach following, one hand linked to Frankie, the other gripping his bag. As soon as the door opened, Zach could hear music playing. It was only a few seconds before Zach could see Ari. She was dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweats, watching as some men he didn’t recognize were placing decorations. There were other people outside, working on something Zach couldn’t quite make out. Ari seemed to be supervising the whole thing. Nearby, a woman that Zach didn’t recognize was laying out make-up and hairbrushes and all sorts of things that Zach supposed he would recognize if he were a girl. 

Ari twirled on the spot to face them, her smile bigger than Zach remembered. Zach had an urge to step forward to hug her, but Frankie’s hand squeezed his and he remembered Frankie’s plan. So Zach smiled warmly at her as he felt a tug on his arm and he moved his feet to follow Frankie. Zach knew they were heading to Frankie’s room as Frankie quickly shouted at a protesting Ari, “Love you! Be back soon!” Zach glanced back to see Ari’s arms crossed and her head shaking lightly, but there was a smile on her face.

They were halfway across the room when Ari finally responded to her brother. “Keep it down and be sure to use protection!” she snarked. Zach felt his face turn red, but he started to giggle at the warning. Frankie was already laughing loudly. Zach sped up a few steps, pinching Frankie’s ass as they continued their hurried path. Frankie jumped and glanced back at Zach, a glint in his eye promising what was to come next.

It was only a few more seconds before Zach was pulled through the doorway of Frankie’s room and the door was shutting behind him. He heard the lock click into place before Frankie turned back around to face him. Zach didn’t need more than that. He dropped his bag and stepped into Frankie, Frankie’s back bumping lightly against the door as Zach’s body pressed against Frankie’s. Frankie murmured Zach’s name, his hands resting on Zach’s hips as their lips met again. Frankie curled his fingers into the belt loops of Zach’s shorts as the kiss deepened. Frankie could feel himself practically melt into the door, only his tight hold on Zach to keep him upright. Frankie got lost in the kiss, his head getting foggy as he felt each sensation building up in his body. Zach had been a good kisser from the start, but Frankie would’ve sworn he was only getting better. Zach’s confidence was rising and Frankie found it irresistible.

Eventually, Zach broke the kiss, his lips shining and swollen as Frankie opened his eyes again, taking in Zach’s face. It was a mixture of lust and love. That was a line they straddled often and Frankie always found it exciting. Zach surprised Frankie, dropping his head down to place a few soft kisses along Frankie’s cheek and neck as his arms wrapped around Frankie, pulling him tight. “I love you,” Zach whispered against Frankie’s neck. Frankie found himself running his fingers through Zach’s hair without even thinking about it. 

“I love you baby,” Frankie confirmed. Zach rewarded him with another kiss against his neck as Zach was pulling Frankie over to his bed. Frankie followed automatically, allowing himself to be pulled on top of Zach who was lying across the bed on his back now. 

“You are amazing,” Zach added reverently, his eyes shining as he looked back into Frankie’s eyes. Zach fully wanted to take advantage of this moment of privacy that Frankie had created for them, but before he could make the most of it, he had a few things he needed to say. 

Frankie smiled down at Zach. “Thank you,” he offered simply, unsure where to go from there. He loved compliments—especially from Zach—but he wanted to know where Zach was going with this. Frankie shifted a little, his right leg resting in the dip where Zach’s legs didn’t quite meet, his left hip bearing the brunt of his weight on the bed. Frankie had his left elbow planted on the bed as well, right next to Zach’s chest. Frankie’s right hand rested on Zach’s heart. He could feel the fast beating beneath his fingertips slow as Zach took a deep breath. Zach was lost in his own head. There were thoughts that had been ruminating in his head since he knew Frankie was coming for Halloween. Now that they were here with the discussion with his parents behind them, he felt a little lighter. Honestly, it had gone better than he’d hoped for, despite his father’s snide remarks. He felt like he could finally voice some of the things that had been weighing on his mind as he perseverated on Frankie's arrival and their impending meeting. Frankie watched Zach’s face, his eyes unfocused on the ceiling at first before the met Frankie’s again.

“No. Thank you,” Zach finally said. Frankie blushed a little shaking his head no before each of Zach’s hands came up to hold his head still. “No. I’m serious. I don’t know how I would do any of this without you. When I’m with you, I feel brave. It’s a different feeling. I know you’re behind me and there for me no matter what happens and that allows me to do the things I really want to do. What you did for me tonight—you didn't have to, but you did it anyway. Even though it was awkward and emotional as hell, you were unfazed. I was scared, but your presence, it was enough. You’re always enough,” Zach finished, the fingers of his left hand sliding down Frankie’s cheek before they were brushing over Frankie’s right arm and linking with the hand that had been resting over his chest.

“I’d do anything you needed,” Frankie promised. He meant it too. There was a brief jolt of fear in his heart as he realized he meant it. He would do anything. He was head over heels and he had no way out. He was in deep and he only hoped that Zach felt the same way too.

“You’re perfect,” Zach murmured as he lifted his head from the bed, his lips meeting Frankie’s. Frankie’s mind was drawn from his own thoughts and to the man below him in an instant. Frankie followed Zach’s lips as he rested his head down again. Frankie shifted his weight onto Zach, enjoyed the feel of Zach beneath him. Zach was more fit than he’d been in the house and Frankie could feel the increased definition beneath him. Frankie groaned softly into the kiss, as he allowed Zach to deepen it, their mouths already intimately familiar with each other.

Frankie grabbed Zach’s other hand in his, their fingers lacing together as Frankie pushed Zach’s hands up along the bed until they were over his head, their hands grasped tightly together. Frankie straddled Zach now, his knees on either side of Zach’s hips. Frankie broke the kiss. Zach lifted his head to follow Frankie, but had to fall back to the bed when he couldn’t sit up all of the way with Frankie on top of him and his hands held captive by Frankie. Zach whimpered quietly as Frankie’s hips ground down into Zach. He was already hard, his body begging for Frankie. 

Frankie smiled wickedly as he felt Zach buck his hips up beneath him. Frankie lifted his eyebrow questioningly and Zach nodded quickly as he tried to push his hips up into Frankie again. Frankie chuckled lightly, giving in to Zach and grinding down to elicit a moan from Zach. Frankie’s hands left Zach’s quickly, grabbing the bottom of Zach’s shirt and pulling up. Zach got his elbows beneath him to help Frankie before his hands were in the air and the shirt was gone. The cooler air made Zach’s nipples pucker a little and Frankie didn’t wait a second to roll Zach’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the small catch of breath in Zach’s throat.

Zach’s hands were at his side now, grasping at Frankie’s thighs, squeezing hard when Frankie tweaked one of Zach’s nipples harder. Frankie’s lips found Zach’s nipple then, soothing the soft ache. Zach closed his eyes then, his head pressed back against the bed as he felt every sensation course through his body, rushing down to his already hard cock. Zach managed to get enough clarity in his head to decide that he needed more access to Frankie’s body. Zach’s hands ran up from Frankie’s thighs to the small of his back, sliding under his shirt and pulling it upwards. Frankie stubbornly refused to take his mouth off of Zach’s body, his kisses and nips now concentrated over Zach’s abs. Zach gave in for a minute, enjoying Frankie’s warm mouth on his body before he got impatient, sitting up enough to force Frankie to sit up. Zach pulled Frankie’s shirt off, his hair now out of place and even sexier in Zach’s opinion. Zach’s back hit the bed again as Frankie pushed him down, their lips pressed tightly together as Frankie’s hands tangled in Zach’s hair, pulling insistently. Zach groaned into the kiss. He wanted to feast his eyes on Frankie’s body, but he wanted to stay where he was. In the end, he settled for his hands, fingertips gliding over each rise and fall of Frankie’s skin as he felt his abs.

Frankie broke their kiss, panting slightly in Zach’s ear which only made him more desperate for Frankie. Zach began to unbutton Frankie’s shorts as Frankie softly sucked along Zach’s neck, pulling soft mewling sounds from Zach’s lips. Zach was certain he couldn’t wait a second longer when he felt the cool air rush over his damp skin as Frankie was gone. Frankie stood by the bed, dropping his shorts and underwear in a second before his hands were working on Zach’s shorts. Zach’s eyes were drawn down to Frankie’s already hard cock as he barely paid attention while Frankie tugged his own remaining clothing off and tossed it to the floor. 

Zach had spent two weeks thinking about this. He’d been alone, his mind replaying events from weeks past, his body trying to replicate the sensations. He knew now that it was impossible after trying and failing to reach the same level of ecstasy that he felt with Frankie. Zach’s mind wandered to the memory of the sensation of Frankie’s finger pressing insistently against his rim and breaching the tight muscles there. It had been a little uncomfortable until Frankie had angled his finger, pressing down on a spot that had made Zach keen at the pleasure. Zach had meant to tell Frankie, but he couldn’t find the way to get the words out, his mind stopping him with unspoken worries.

All of Zach’s thoughts were wiped away instantly when Frankie’s tongue flicked over the head of his hard cock. Zach’s mind went blank, his body reacting to the pleasure he felt, his hands twisting into Frankie’s hair. Frankie slid his tongue up and down Zach’s length, enjoying the taste on his tongue before he teased the head of Zach’s cock, his lips wrapping around it and sucking briefly before he’d stop, instead kissing along Zach’s dick. Zach groaned above him, his cock aching for more. He cried out Frankie’s name once and Frankie’s head shot up, his body still until Zach opened his eyes to meet Frankie’s. “So loud baby, can you be quieter for me? Can you do that?” Frankie murmured. Zach nodded, biting his lip as Frankie whispered, “good boy,” before he took Zach’s cock into his mouth, sliding it further down into his throat. The soft moans escaping as Zach tried to restrain himself only turned Frankie on more.

Zach bucked his hips up into Frankie, his body slowly spiraling out of his control as the contact between him and Frankie was the only point of focus he could find anymore. Frankie pulled off of Zach quickly, climbing up Zach’s body and reaching to the bedside table for lube and a condom. Zach opened his mouth to protest but Frankie’s lips were on his before any words could escape. Zach’s hands held Frankie’s head close as he deepened the kiss. They were fighting for dominance, Zach wanting to sit up on the bed and flip them over. He loved sucking Frankie’s dick and he wanted to do it now. Frankie was more reasonable, realizing they’d been gone for a while already and soon Ari would come looking for them. Frankie needed to feel Zach inside him and he was sure that was Zach’s ultimate goal as well. He wanted it now. It needed to be now.

Frankie pressed Zach’s shoulders down, reaching for the condom and tearing it open as he slid down Zach’s body, his hand dragging slowly up and down Zach’s hard cock, licking up the precum at the tip. Zach finally found his words as he managed to utter, “I want to…to suck, suck y-you,” he managed in small gasps. Frankie smiled broadly at him.

“I know baby. You love giving head. Trust me, I want it too baby. Not enough time right now. I need you inside me. Yeah?” Frankie asked with a quirked eyebrow. Zach nodded once, his head falling back with a groan as Frankie stroked him again before sliding the condom on and coating him with lube.

Frankie moved so that he was now straddling Zach’s lower stomach, his hard cock caught between them as he leaned forward, his fingers twirling in a haphazard strand of Zach’s hair. “I love you baby. I’ve been waiting for you for two weeks. Too long my love,” Frankie murmured as Zach nodded in agreement, kissing Frankie as his hands gripped Frankie’s ass, digging his fingers into the soft, smooth skin. Frankie groaned softly, lifting his hips up and moving back to guide Zach’s hard cock into his ass.

With just the tip inside, Zach’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, a loud grunt bursting out of his mouth that Frankie tried to quiet with his hands. Zach thrust up a little, sliding further into Frankie whose own moans were catching in his throat as he tried to calm his body. It wasn’t working. He might have drawn it out in the beginning, but his body wasn’t listening anymore and based on the blissed out look on Zach’s face, his jaw wide open and his eyes squeezed shut, Frankie suspected Zach wasn’t going to last long anyway.

Frankie sank back slowly until Zach was fully inside of him. Frankie felt Zach’s hands brush along his side, his warm touch searing into his body. Frankie felt like Zach was trying to light him on fire. Zach’s firm touch and his nails that were now digging in as Zach gripped Frankie’s hips were the only sensations he could feel as he used the rest of his strength to lift himself up and slide back down onto Zach’s cock. Zach was helping now, his strong arms helping to lift Frankie up as Frankie moved, picking up the pace as he went. Frankie changed his angle just enough to get Zach’s cock to hit his prostate, bringing Frankie to the edge. Frankie braced himself with one hand flat against Zach’s chest as he stroked his own cock with the other. They were working as a team now, Frankie helping to lift himself as Zach thrust. It only took a few more thrusts before Frankie’s moans were filling the room, unable to hold them back anymore. Frankie moved his hand faster, cumming onto both his and Zach’s stomach with a loud groan.

Zach didn’t wait. He grabbed Frankie’s hips and flipped them. Frankie was on his back now, his hands pulling back on his own knees as he let Zach thrust into him. It was less than a minute before Zach was cumming, his arms collapsing as he lay his head on Frankie’s shoulder, his lips pressing into the skin there. Frankie’s fingertips danced lightly over Zach’s back. They were both glistening with sweat, taking deep breaths as they tried to recover

“Better than I even remembered baby,” Zach finally murmured, his eyes meeting Frankie’s. Frankie smiled and pulled Zach’s face to his.

“You’re always better than I remember. So full of surprises baby. Soft and hard in all of the right places,” Frankie joked. Zach laughed lightly before he was kissing Frankie. This kiss was soft and unhurried. Zach just wanted to relish being this close to Frankie. They’d come so far and they were finally here, together. Zach was at this party as Frankie’s boyfriend and everyone there would know it. He was nervous, but he wasn’t scared. The steady breathing of the man below him erased any fears and just left him anxious to see what would be next.

“Let’s clean up love,” Frankie suggested a few minutes later. Zach nodded hastily and slid himself from between Frankie’s legs, discarding the condom and wrapping his arm around Frankie as they walked to the bathroom. Frankie grabbed two towels, and hung them by the shower. Frankie was going to attempt to clean them off with just the towels, but as he looked down at his own body, he knew that wouldn’t be enough. “Keep you hair dry,” Frankie commanded as he stepped in the shower, letting the warm water rinse down his chest and abs. Frankie washed off quickly, running his soapy hands down his body as Zach watched from behind. Frankie pulled Zach into the warm stream of water, making sure they were far enough back that Zach’s hair didn’t get wet. Frankie cleaned Zach off just as quickly as he’d washed himself and shut the water off as soon as they were rinsed.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Frankie commented as he stepped out of the shower and handed Zach a towel. Frankie dried off quickly and rinsed his face. Zach followed suit and soon they were back in Frankie’s room. Zach’s towel hung from his hips as Frankie put on clean underwear and pulled his tiny royal blue shorts from a drawer of his dresser. Zach has just put on his own underwear and was laughing as Frankie approached him.

“You really think I can get those on?” Zach asked. Frankie’s mind was lighting up at the image in his head. He couldn’t wait to see Zach in his shorts, tight against Zach’s ass. Frankie licked his lips and nodded. Zach took the shorts from Frankie’s hands and sat on the edge of his bed, slowly working them up his legs. “These are so tight Frankie. How do you wear these?” Zach groaned. Frankie just tilted his head and shrugged. Finally, Zach stood up, working the shorts over his ass and hips. Frankie stepped forward to help, working them up slowly until they were in place. Frankie zipped Zach up and stepped back to take a look. Zach blushed a little at Frankie’s blatant stare.

“I can’t wait to get these off of you later,” Frankie remarked as he grabbed the cargo shorts Zach had fished out of his bag earlier. Frankie got them on quickly before he disappeared in the closet, returning with the hanger that bore the pink shirt Zach had only seen on him once before. Zach’s mind flashed back to that day. He’d been thrilled to have Frankie in his arms again and it was all he could do not to kiss him on sight and declare his love. It had taken the whole day to finally find the words and earn the kiss he had so desperately wanted. Now the shirt was back, taunting him again. The words were almost like ownership. Frankie was Zach’s. That idea had consumed him in the last month or two and seeing Frankie wear it proudly across his chest did things to Zach that he couldn’t even control—not that he wanted to.

Frankie pulled the shirt off the hanger and slid it over his head. Zach stepped closer, his fingers tracing over his name. “God, I love this shirt,” Zach murmured, “You look so hot in it.” Frankie smirked at him and leaned forward, their lips brushing briefly.

“Later baby,” Frankie whispered. “I want to see your shirt,” Frankie insisted. Zach pulled out a carefully folded shirt from his bag and pulled it over his head. Now it was Frankie’s turn to marvel. He was breathless for a second as he looked at Zach, tight pants stretched over his ass, Frankie’s name boldly across his chest. Frankie might have had a few kinks he knew about, but seeing his name and clothes on Zach was shooting to the top of that list quickly.

Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie a second later, a long hug following. “I love you Frank,” Zach whispered.

“I love you back Zachary,” Frankie replied, lingering in the embrace before he grabbed his phone from the dresser. “Picture,” Frankie insisted. Zach nodded, situating himself behind Frankie as he turned the phone to selfie mode and held it out in front of them.

Zach smiled broadly at the camera as Frankie started to snap pictures. Zach knew he’d take a few and he was holding his smile in place when he impulsively decided to bite down on Frankie’s ear. Zach’s teeth closed on the cool flesh covering the outer edge of Frankie’s ear and Frankie let out a quick gasp of surprise before he was smiling broadly and laughing. Zach held his position as Frankie snapped a few more. They looked at the pictures together. Zach picked his favorite, pointing to the first picture of him biting Frankie’s ear. “Post it,” Zach ordered. Frankie looked at him questioningly and Zach nodded, leaning into Frankie again. “Mine,” he whispered in Frankie’s ear before his teeth pulled softly on Frankie’s earlobe. Zach hit Frankie’s ass once before he turned away, grabbing his own phone and gathering his charger as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Is this zankieween story what you hoped for?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fingers in my hair  
> That sly come-hither stare  
> That strips my conscience bare  
> It's witchcraft  
> And I've got no defense for it  
> The heat is too intense for it  
> What good would common sense for it do?  
> 'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

Frankie sat back in his chair, watching the barely controlled chaos around him. The party hadn’t even officially started yet, but things were crazy. Zach had just finished getting pieces of crimped blonde and pink hair extensions placed. Essentially, they made him look like a zombie version of Frankie. Frankie had just finished his zombie make up and had put in his bright blue colored contacts.

“Fuck!” Zach exclaimed in the mirror as he aborted his hundredth attempt to put his own hot pink colored contacts in. “Seriously, this shit hurts. How do people wear these everyday?” Zach asked. Frankie rolled his eyes, grabbing the contact solution so Zach could try again. Zach grumbled quietly but managed to get the second one in this time. 

“Finally! It’s perfect, look!” Frankie ordered, pressing the side of his face into Zach’s so they could both look directly in the mirror. “Seriously, the colors are a perfect match,” he continued. Zach smiled in the mirror, nodding succinctly at Frankie before kissing his cheek. Frankie turned to Zach, kissing him once before instructing him to return to the kitchen for make-up. Frankie oversaw the whole process, watching as Zach struggled to stay still for the eyeliner.

Ari’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist a few minutes later. “You look happy,” she commented quietly. Frankie nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around her as she tucked herself against his side. “Zach looks happy too,” Ari added. Frankie smiled widely and nodded again. “Seriously, you’re just going to nod at me? Fuck you. Spill,” Ari demanded.

“There’s nothing to say. I think we finally worked it out,” Frankie said with a shrug.

“Liar. I watched you two for months. Nothing is that easy with you guys, but whatever. I’m happy that you’re happy. I think he might be the one, but you know, listen to me or don’t. It’s not like I watched you both fall in love for two months or anything,” Ari sassed, a quirk of her lip evident as she turned quickly, her hair flying behind her.

* * *

Zach was certain, without a doubt, that Sean was the coolest person he’d ever met in his entire life. Zach had been insanely nervous to actually meet him. Ariana was one thing, but Sean was a whole new ballpark. He’d already met Ariana. He was thrown into that meeting without a second thought or a choice and he’d been grateful at how well it had turned out. In retrospect, he knew that was likely because she was probably the only one who thought Frankie was as funny as he did and they both loved him fiercely. Sean though, Sean was a mystery. Frankie hadn’t touched on him that much other than mentioning how much his family liked him back when they were still in the Big Brother house. 

Ari had made the introductions before she ran off to attend to some catering problem. Sean stuck his hand out to shake Zach’s and Zach hesitated for a second before he shook his hand gladly. The conversation had been slow at first. Zach really had no idea what to say to a rap star—someone who personally knew Kanye West. They had very little in common other than they were now part of this elaborate Grande way of life. So, naturally, Zach stuck his foot in his mouth.

“So, uh, you’re from Detroit right? Man, it’s got to be good to get away from that place?” Zach asked. He froze for a second, unsure if he’d just offended him. He tended not to think when he talked, especially when he was nervous and there was no denying he’d just insulted Detroit. Zach tried not to wince as he waited for an answer.

To Zach’s surprise, Sean smiled and chuckled lightly. He glanced across the room at Ari and shook his head a little. “She warned me that you were kind of socially awkward. I didn’t really believe it until now, man. Don’t listen to everything you hear on the news, Detroit isn’t that bad,” Sean answered.

Zach nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks heating up with his blush. “Yeah, of course. I mean, the news is over done these days anyway,” Zach muttered, trying to play it off. 

Sean laughed again, nodding his head towards the bar outside. “Hey man, I think we could both use a drink. Let’s go,” Sean suggested. 

Zach nodded in agreement, glancing towards the kitchen where Frankie was busy with Ari. Zach turned to follow Sean. When Zach made it to the bar, Sean was already ordering two shots of Patron. Sean held his shot glass out to Zach who mimicked him. “To Halloween and the Grande’s” Sean cheered. Zach echoed, “To Zankieween” before the shot glasses clinked and Zach felt the fire of the tequila burning down his throat.

* * *

Frankie grabbed Ari’s hand, pulling her toward the window. “Look at them,” Frankie said. Ari’s eyes scanned the backyard before landing on Sean and Zach. They were laughing with drinks in hand and wide smiles on their face.

“Well, it looks like that turned out well. Didn’t it? Now…who said not to worry? Who said they’d get along just fine? And who told me repeatedly that he wasn’t sure?” Ari asked wryly. She smirked at Frankie, the victory evident in her eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment. Look at them. They’re kind of cute together,” Frankie insisted, his heart melting of its own volition. Ari smiled at him, her hand finding his and squeezing gently.

“He’s fitting in well already. Don’t worry so much about him. He handled your crazy ass for two whole months. He can handle this brood for one night, yeah?” Ari reassured him. Frankie tried to ignore the fullness in his heart at watching Zach fit in. It was more than he’d allowed himself to hope for. He wanted Zach to be fully incorporated into his life, the sooner, the better.

“You’re right. I know that you’re right. Why are you always right?” Frankie questioned.

“Because I learned from the best,” Ari replied, winking and kissing Frankie on the cheek. Frankie smiled smugly at Ari before she added, “Nonna!” Frankie’s face fell into indignation as Ari laughed. “I’m going to go see what our boyfriends are up to. You can stay here and pout or come join the fun,” Ari offered as she headed for the patio door. 

* * *

A balmy breeze blew through the backyard while the smoke ghosted over the patio, swirling up around Zach’s legs. The sky was dark above him, a quarter moon shining brightly in the distance. The stars shimmered in the calm black that was perfect for Halloween night. Around him, it was anything but calm. The music was loud; the air pulsing with vibrations all around him. Even the floor felt like it was bouncing with the bass, making Zach a little more unsteady on his feet than 3 drinks normally would. The bright neon lights as his only source of light wasn’t helping either. 

Zach gripped an arm around Frankie’s waist, holding Frankie close and himself steady as he tried to focus on the conversation happening in front of him. Zach had the attention span of a gnat, and that was on a good day. Alcohol usually only served to make him even more unfocused. Zach was pleased that with Frankie he found himself hanging on every word, his eyes round as he watched Frankie talk. Maybe he wasn’t absorbing all of the conversation, but he definitely couldn’t take his eyes away from Frankie. All night long he’d obnoxiously pulled out his phone and taken videos of Frankie, sending them off to his friends’ snapchats. He didn’t care what anyone thought—not tonight.

Frankie glanced sideways at Zach while continuing his conversation with Kelly. He couldn't help but notice the silly grin on Zach’s face. Frankie winked at Zach. Zach giggled little bit and Frankie couldn’t help but roll his eyes, his heart melting at the sight. Frankie had only had two drinks, but he could definitely feel the effects. His cheeks were heating up as his head started feeling a little bit lighter. He hadn’t had anything to drink all summer and he was definitely still a lightweight as he hadn’t built up his tolerance yet. Frankie found himself gripping the side of Zach’s neck, bringing him closer as he continued his conversation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Frankie thought Kelly was really being a champ for continuing to talk to him even though he was obviously tipsy and had an equally drunk boyfriend practically hanging off of him. 

* * *

The last few beats of "Oops...I Did It Again" floated off into the night air, Tracy taking a bow to her applauding audience. Zach couldn't help but smile as he clapped for her. He was never the type to pass up a Britney song. Tracy handed the mic off to Ariana who had jumped in front of the karaoke machine. She started punching something in to select the next song. "Okay babes, I have a surprise for you now. And no, I'm not singing. I think you hear me sing enough," Ari started. There was a small chuckle in the audience. Then Ari stuck her hand forward, her pointer and middle finger pointed directly at Zach and Frankie. "Zankie have agreed to sing for us," Ari declared.

Zach's face turned red for a second, his mind racing to catch up with her words. No. He was certain. He had not agreed to this. He glanced over at Frankie who was smiling brightly, his teeth almost gleaming in the neon lights. Zach almost protested, but he felt Frankie's cool fingers tips graze across his warm palm as Frankie took his hand. Zach felt his body calm, as he was now being pulled forward by Frankie. He followed without a word, his heart beating in protest as his mind was torn.

Once Frankie had the mic, he started talking to the group. Zach gazed out, his eyes catching on Jon-Erik, then Laurie and Tyler before he felt his attention pulled back to Frankie as he squeezed his hand harder. Zach's mind had gone blank, but it was slowly coming back around. He wasn’t particularly nervous about the people, it's just that they were all so talented and he, well, he could barely act out his own persona, let alone carry a tune.

Zach cupped his hand over Frankie's ear, whispering a little loudly, "Really? I can't sing baby. You know that." 

Frankie smiled softly at him, patting his cheek gently before he replied, "It'll be fun babe. No one cares what you sound like." Zach nodded once, gathering the waning liquid courage running through his body as a soft melody started through the speakers. Zach barely had a chance to register the song as the words appeared on the screen in pink. Frankie was singing, his hand still holding Zach's. "They say we're young and we don't know..." Frankie started. Zach had to close his eyes and toss his head back a little at the absurdity of the song as it registered. Sonny & Cher. Just when he thought Frankie couldn't get any cheesier.

He felt Frankie tug on his hand and Zach's eyes shot open, the lyrics now blue. He stumbled through the verse, trying to match the melody. Ari cheered loudly and soon Tyler, Kelly, and Sean were joining her. Zach blushed a little, but kept singing.

Frankie watched Zach out of the corner of his eye while he sang. He looked happy. The brief flashes of terror at the beginning of the song fading as Zach got really into the chorus, forcefully singing "Babe" in time with Frankie, his fingers lacing with Frankie's while his eyes stayed on Frankie's face, alternating between looking into his eyes and starring at Frankie's lips. Frankie smirked at that.

“I got you to kiss goodnight,” Zach sang, his voice not dropping at all, the words confident as his eyes locked on Frankie’s. 

Frankie leaned closer, his head bumping into Zach’s shoulder as he sang back, “I got you to hold me tight.” Zach quickly let go of Frankie’s hand, draping his arm over Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie switched the mic to his other hand so that he could grab Zach’s hand on his shoulder, their fingers lacing together again as Frankie started to sway as the song came to a close. Zach turned, his lips pressing against Frankie’s temple. With his mic still in his hand, Frankie wrapped his other arm around Zach’s waist, inhaling Zach’s scent against his chest. Frankie kissed Zach, his lips pressing insistently. Zach’s mind stopped for a second before he gave into the kiss, returning it without worry. They broke apart a few seconds later as Ari wolf-whistled at them. Zach sighed quietly, whispering, “I love you,” into the crook of Frankie’s neck.

“I love you too,” Frankie answered simply before Zach turned out of Frankie’s grip, smiling goofily at everyone applauding. He took a mock bow and rolled his eyes before throwing his hands toward Frankie who took a deep bow, playing it up with the crowd. Zach rolled his eyes a little but couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he set the mic down and followed Frankie who had handed the mic back to Ari. 

“Give it up for Zankie! Such cute babes!” she added as Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him back toward the house. Zach followed without hesitation.

Once they were in Frankie’s room, Zach’s hands grabbed Frankie’s hips, pulling him close, his lips making their way across Frankie’s neck. Frankie groaned, his body pressing against Zach’s. “Baby, not now. Not yet,” Frankie tried. Zach didn’t listen, his hands sliding down to grab Frankie’s ass and pull him closer.

“Want you now. Just let me…” Zach murmured, his words trailing off as he reached down to massage Frankie’s dick. Zach didn’t even care who knew they were alone together in Frankie’s room. He had his mind made up. Frankie wanted to give in, but he moved to pull back. Zach responded by pulling him closer again, his teeth capturing Frankie’s ear for the second time that night and he tugged gently before his lips wrapped around Frankie’s earlobe, sucking softly. Frankie moaned, giving into Zach against his better judgment. Ari would give him shit for days, but at this moment, he thought it might be worth it as Zach dropped to his knees.

* * *

They were at the party again, Zach’s mohawk gone, both of their contacts missing, and Frankie’s shirt changed to a yellow tank top of Zach’s. Ari side-eyed Frankie as he walked back to the bar, ordering another drink. Ari slid up next to him, her eyebrow arched as Sean joined her, his hand on her waist. “So, did you have fun?” Ari finally asked, a trill of victory in her voice.

“Fuck off,” Frankie replied, his smile spreading despite himself. Frankie carried a second drink over to Zach who had started talking to Tyler and Jones. Zach took the drink as Frankie stepped closer to him, his arm around Zach’s waist. Zach couldn’t stop laughing at Tyler’s stories. Frankie loved watching Zach interact with the people that mattered to him. They’d spent so much time together in the house that Frankie was certain they were perfect together, but the real world had turned out to be so different. This night felt like a dream. It was perfect. Frankie wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this night with this man, but he was certain it must have been huge.

It was a half hour later when Zach was scowling at his phone. His mom was already asking what time she could pick him up tomorrow. Zach groaned quietly. Why couldn’t they let him have this night to himself. It wasn’t often that he spent a night doing only what he wanted. They’d already tried to guilt him into not leaving Peyton on Halloween, so it wasn’t like they hadn’t already done their best in the days leading up to this. Frankie leaned over to read the message. “Tell her to come in the late morning. Bring Peyton and your dad. Our families can meet,” Frankie stated. Zach turned towards Frankie, his eyes going wide.

“Do you think we can? I know today went well…” Zach trailed off, his mind blossoming with opposing images. In one, Joan was embracing his mom and she was actually smiling while Peyton stood, mouth agape as he finally met Ari. On the other hand, he saw Jill with her arms crossed, Kevin’s face sullen and his mouth stubbornly glued shut as they simply waited for Zach to gather his things before they left. Zach had no idea which version he’d get.

“There won’t be a better time. Trust me. Just invite them,” Frankie answered. Zach nodded, typing out a response and sending it without giving himself another chance to chicken out. 

“Excellent,” Frankie murmured, grabbing Zach’s phone from him. Zach weakly protested. Frankie was already taking pictures of himself with Zach’s phone and Zach couldn’t help but laugh, admiring Frankie’s spirit. Frankie was perfect.

* * *

The party was settling into a groove. The dance floor was quiet for the moment, most people scattered in groups talking or swimming in the pool as the night wore on. Zach had another drink in his hand, sipping carefully as he talked to Jon-Erik about New York City and what it was like to actually live there when Frankie appeared beside him, grabbing his free hand and pulling him away. Zach called out a quick apology to Jon-Erik who only smiled and nodded his head as he turned to talk to Tracy and Sascha. Zach dropped his drink off on a table as he tried to keep up with Frankie’s pace.

Frankie seemed singularly determined and Zach thought they were headed for Frankie’s bedroom again when Frankie changed his course as soon as they entered through the back door. Zach’s body was pulled to the left at Frankie’s new course, but he managed to keep his footing as he followed, his hand still linked to Frankie’s. Frankie walked quickly into the theater room, not pausing as he quickly made his way to the stairs. That’s when Frankie finally dropped Zach’s hand. He’d made it up the first part of the stairs before he looked back at Zach who was still standing on the ground. “Come on!” Frankie ordered. Zach followed quickly, catching up as they made it to the second floor.

Zach stopped on the landing, looking around the dark room. “That’s a telescope?” Zach questioned aloud, walking closer to the large telescope in the center of the room. He looked up to see the dome in the ceiling above him. “Seriously. You have a fucking observatory or some shit like that?” Zach muttered.

Frankie shrugged and smiled, grabbing Zach’s arm and pulling him close. “But I want to see the stars,” Zach complained, smirking through his smile as he glanced back at the telescope.

“Whatever. You’ve seen enough stars today,” Frankie quipped, sliding his arms around Zach’s waist. “Are you having fun?” Frankie asked.

“Yes, Rose. Come on, don’t ask silly questions,” Zach replied as one of his hands found Frankie’s cheek, resting against the cool skin there. Zach’s thumb brushed across Frankie’s cheek as he looked into Frankie’s eyes. “I’m really happy,” Zach said simply.

“Me too baby,” Frankie murmured before he pressed his lips to Zach’s, the kiss gentle as their lips brushed together. Zach couldn’t explain the feelings that were running through his head. He knew he was deeply in love with Frankie. He’d never felt anything like this. Not only was he certain that they fit together in too many ways to count, but they also opposed each other in all the right ways. Zach couldn’t help but feel like they’d never get bored of each other. Frankie’s fingers brushed over Zach’s ear and he couldn’t ignore the instant calm. He was safe with Frankie. It was a security he’d never felt before. He’d never been this much of himself with anyone else and Frankie not only embraced it, he outwardly declared his love. Zach settled into the safety of Frankie’s embrace, ignoring the corner of insecurity and doubt of his worthiness easier than before.

When Frankie pulled away, he couldn’t help but let his hand linger over Zach’s cheek. Zach sighed softly, reaching out around Frankie’s hips. “Let’s just stay up here,” Zach whispered. Frankie chuckled softly, his head falling to Zach’s shoulder. 

“We have to say goodnight to Mommy…and Ari,” Frankie answered. He almost wanted to do just what Zach suggested, but this wasn’t the best place for them to stay anyway. By Frankie’s estimation the party still had about an hour to go and he hadn’t spent any time with his mom yet. She’d been busy outside with fans who had come to the house, but they were gone now. Frankie wanted Joan to spend some time with Zach too. “Just a bit longer baby. You said you were having fun, I know we’ll have fun with Mommy,” Frankie promised.

Zach nodded, kissing Frankie quickly before he grabbed Frankie’s hand and headed back for the stairs. “I know what could be more fun,” Zach teased. Frankie laughed, swatting Zach’s ass as they reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

Frankie felt Zach’s hot breath rush over his ear. Zach’s face was buried against Frankie’s neck, his breathing loud in Frankie’s ears as it came out in small panting noises. Frankie slid his hand up the back of Zach’s neck, feeling the sheen of sweat that had broken out there. Frankie’s other arm was draped over Zach’s shoulder, ensuring they stayed close.

Zach wasn’t entirely sure how he got here, his hands on Frankie’s hips, his body pressed tight to Frankie as Frankie ground his hips into him. Zach could almost pretend there wasn’t music blaring above him, pink lights shining on him, and at least two dozen other people near them. Zach couldn’t place the song they were dancing to right now. All he knew was that Frankie was touching him in all of the right places and Zach couldn’t think straight.

Zach’s lips found Frankie’s neck, pressing kisses where no one could see. Zach let his teeth graze lightly over Frankie’s bare flesh and he could taste the salt on Frankie’s skin. Frankie had a quick intake of breath followed by a low groan into Zach’s shoulder. Frankie’s hand gripped into Zach’s hair, pulling at the base of his neck. 

“We have to get out of here. Somewhere private,” Zach whispered into Frankie’s ear, the desperation once again evident in his voice.

“Soon baby,” Frankie murmured as he pulled his head back, creating some space between them. Zach surveyed the room now with his distance. No one seemed to be watching them. It was a nice change. Zach loved to be the center of attention, and he knew that Frankie did as well, but being allowed to be alone together in a large group of people felt amazing in ways Zach couldn’t describe. Zach’s eye caught Ariana’s across the yard. She winked at him and Zach blushed, but he didn’t move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait!! I hope you're still enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
> The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
> They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
> They did the mash, they did the monster mash

The smoke rose up into the night air, disappearing into nothingness, the ground below coming into view again. There was a faint residual buzz in the air, the sound system still on, the music already ceased in an instant, cut-off mid-note. The colorful lighting gave way to sharper fluorescent lights, the stars hanging above dimming in an instant. He felt hands and arms on his body, expressed sentiments of grateful meetings and sad goodbyes before being plunged into darkness. The moon was brighter now, dominating the night, it’s light the only guide in the pitch black he faced until he felt a hand in his, insistent but gentle, pulling him, leading him out of the night.

The light was dim, hard shadows jutting around corners as the light from the rooms behind them barely lit the path to Frankie’s room. Zach’s head was slowly clearing from all of the alcohol he’d had to drink tonight, but he could still feel it. He felt it in the way his body moved and his face flushed. He could feel it in the way his head was still a little heavier than it should be. All Zach could think about was how he’d been waiting what felt like an eternity to get Frankie alone again. A quick moment alone while changing hadn’t been enough. Zach, honestly, wondered if he could even get enough of Frankie. All he wanted was to be close to him, to feel his warm breath and cool touch against his skin. He’d spent two weeks alone—waiting, thinking, dreaming, hoping, and above all else longing for more.

Frankie felt like he might be floating on air. The alcohol running through his system probably helped with that illusion, but it was there nonetheless and he would enjoy it. He couldn’t describe this night if he was given a million words to do it. It was simply indescribable. He had the man he loved at his side for almost the whole night and now that man was leading the way back to Frankie’s bed as if it was theirs and not just his. The thought made Frankie’s mind halt—together, ours. _Ours_. He was enamored with the idea, and more than slightly terrified by it, but it didn’t stop him from shutting the door behind them as he followed Zach into his room. 

Zach stopped a few steps into the room, turning back to Frankie who quickly had his arms up around Zach’s neck, stepping into his space and kissing him insistently. Zach’s hands gripped Frankie’s hips as he kissed him back, their lips urgently working together, neither one able to control themselves, the built up tension of the night escaping like wanton fireworks. Zach felt like he was getting more intoxicated as the moments passed, the taste of Frankie on his tongue, his scent filling his head, while Frankie’s fingers sent sparks down his spine as they brushed over his skin. Frankie wasn’t even thinking anymore, all he knew was the feeling of his body—his heart racing with desire, his skin singing when Zach’s hand slid under his shirt, pressing firmly on the small of his back. Frankie felt his head getting dizzy and pulled back for air, his teeth catching Zach’s bottom lip briefly.

Zach took the quick break to step backward, pulling Frankie with him and falling back onto Frankie’s bed. Frankie rolled over so they were laying next to each other, staring at the dark ceiling above them, no lights except the faint rays peeking through the window. Their chests moved up and down as each caught their breath. Frankie felt Zach’s hand move across the bed, finally finding his as Zach’s fingertips skimmed over Frankie’s palm a few times before he finally laid his hand in Frankie’s. Frankie rolled onto his left side, his right leg sliding over Zach’s left as he leaned up to press his face against Zach’s neck. Zach’s light giggle was cut off into a groan as he felt Frankie’s lips against his skin. Zach involuntarily turned his head, giving Frankie better access to the sensitive skin. Frankie could taste the salt of the sweat on Zach’s skin as he kissed along Zach’s neck, his teeth running over the flesh every so often, making Zach suck in a sharp breath. Zach’s body felt electric, sensations dancing across every inch as Frankie made his way on top of him.

Zach slid his hands up Frankie’s back, pushing the yellow tank top up so he could feel Frankie’s skin beneath his fingers. He wanted everything. Zach was certain anything short of everything wouldn’t be enough at this point. He tugged Frankie’s shirt up higher, his hands now sliding up Frankie’s abs, reaching his chest and finding Frankie’s nipples. Zach rubbed one of Frankie’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the skin pucker beneath his fingers. Frankie moaned quietly into Zach’s ear, his erection pressing into Zach’s thigh. Zach pressed his thigh up against Frankie as Frankie rocked into him, his hands working to unbutton Zach’s pants. 

Frankie kissed Zach quickly before sliding off the end of the bed, pulling Zach’s shorts with him. Zach sat up immediately, reaching for Frankie who was standing at the edge of the bed now. Zach slid Frankie’s tank top up, scrunching up the front so he could drop his head to kiss up the center of Frankie’s abs. Frankie’s hands were in Zach’s hair now, combing through the brown hair that was getting more unruly by the minute. Zach paused to pull the shirt down, faintly making out the outline of his own shadow. He couldn’t help but think how good Frankie looked in his clothes, but it was a fleeting thought as he finally discarded the shirt, Frankie’s hands high in the air. 

Zach dropped his hand to Frankie’s shorts, quickly undoing the buttons and letting them fall. Frankie watched in the dim light as Zach’s hands roamed over his body. Zach looked up at Frankie after a few seconds, his eyes catching Frankie’s as his they were now fully adjusted to the lack of lighting. Frankie held Zach’s gaze, his heart pounding with unsaid words, his mind racing to keep them in. He wanted to take Zach away, to run as far from here as possible and never look back. He was certain that if there was ever anyone that he wanted to spend eternity with, that Zach was the one. He couldn’t actually run away, no matter how tempting. He just wished he could figure out how to make this night stretch into forever.

Zach spoke first, whispering softly, “Frankie.” Frankie’s eyes opened wider, returning Zach’s stare without hesitation. Frankie grinned at the look in Zach’s eyes. They were wide, trusting— _adoring_ —and Frankie didn’t know how anyone else would ever compare.

Frankie quickly grabbed the edge of Zach’s shirt, pulling it up and breaking Zach’s grip on his hips as he did. Frankie pushed Zach back so that he was flat on the bed again. Frankie climbed on top of him, kissing Zach fiercely, his lips in control, guiding their movements. Zach groaned as he turned them so they were each on their side, one of his arms around Frankie’s middle, the other higher as Zach gripped the back of Frankie’s neck. Frankie slid his leg between Zach’s, arching his body against Zach’s. Frankie broke the kiss, the harsh sound of their breathing the only thing in the room. Zach buried his face in Frankie’s neck. 

They’d done this enough times now. There was a routine, not a very set one, but Zach and Frankie both had expectations at this point. It was almost time for Zach to get on top, to fuck Frankie like he’d done more than a handful of times now. Frankie was always in charge, there was no doubt about that, but Zach topped. They hadn’t really discussed it much. Zach felt himself blush even as he thought about it. He wasn’t sure how he managed to choke the words out, but he supposed the bit of liquid courage that was still floating in his system certainly helped. Zach’s lips pressed against Frankie’s neck before he twisted his head up so he could see Frankie a little better. “I wa—want y-you…to fu—fuck m-me,” Zach said, stumbling over each word, his cheeks red in the dark, his eyes wide with desire and his cock getting harder by the second.

“That’s what I’m trying to do, love,” Frankie murmured, pulling Zach on top of him, his hand sliding into Zach’s briefs to feel Zach’s growing erection. Zach groaned quietly, an automatic reaction to Frankie’s hand on his dick. 

Zach gathered himself again, pulling Frankie’s eyes to his own. He’d thought that spelled it out plain enough, but apparently Frankie needed more. “No. You top,” Zach tried again, his face still flushed, his body tensing in anticipation of Frankie’s response.

“Are you sure?” Frankie asked. On one hand, he was surprised, but not he other, he wasn’t. Zach had always seemed like he might like to bottom. He’d asked Frankie about it extensively even when they were in the “Big Brother” house. Everything seemed to revolve around that idea when Zach would ask Frankie questions about being gay and what gay sex was like. Frankie always thought they’d work up to it. Certainly, Zach would want to try at some point and Frankie definitely liked to top occasionally, but this was earlier than he’d expected. Then again, Frankie distinctly remembered the sounds Zach made when Frankie had fingered him. It hadn’t been much, but Zach always sounded lost in the feeling. Now, Frankie wondered if maybe he’d been lost in his own head with worries about how Zach would feel about it rather than listening to what Zach was trying to tell him.

Zach didn’t answer immediately, instead he dropped his head and began kissing down Frankie’s neck. Zach’s tongue licked across the hollow at the base of Frankie’s neck before he made his way down to Frankie’s chest. Zach took one of Frankie’s nipples between his lips, sucking on the small nub of skin, Frankie’s chest arching up as Zach’s eyes met his. Zach’s hands slid down Frankie’s sides, the feeling causing small jolts of electricity to tingle along Frankie’s skin as each one traveled down to his hardening cock. Zach stopped at the waistband of Frankie’s briefs and finally answered Frankie question. “I’m sure,” Zach murmured, his voice strong, his eyes direct. 

Zach slid each of his hands up Frankie’s thighs, hooking his fingers into his underwear and pulling them off. Frankie didn’t have time to think or worry as Zach’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock just a second later. Frankie moaned loudly, his body trying to absorb the pleasure that was coursing through him. Zach was determined, alternating between sucking Frankie’s cock and licking along the sides as he felt Frankie’s cock get heavier, harder, leaking with precum as Zach continued.

It was only a few minutes later when Zach stopped. He could feel Frankie’s fingers as they tugged at his hair, his groans getting longer each time and Zach worried he’d make Frankie cum too soon. Zach kissed up Frankie’s body, the small panting sounds coming rhythmically from Frankie only served to make Zach more desperate for Frankie to fuck him.

When Zach reached Frankie’s face again, Frankie’s hands found Zach’s face, pulling his lips to meet his own. The kiss was surprisingly soft to Zach, but he didn’t try to push it, Frankie always seemed to know the right thing to do. Zach settled into the kiss, his hands gripping Frankie’s sides as Frankie’s hands were soft along Zach’s neck and face, their kissing drawing out longer than Zach had anticipated, but he wouldn’t complain. The adrenaline in his system was slowly draining, his body relaxing against Frankie’s. 

Frankie’s mind was working as he calmed Zach down with simple kisses and soft strokes of his hand along Zach’s body. Frankie wanted this, he just needed Zach to calm a little—to relax so that it would be easier. The last thing Frankie wanted to do was hurt Zach—at least, not more than necessary. Frankie finally separated himself from Zach, sliding across the bed to turn on a lamp. The warm yellow glow from the lightbulb illuminated Zach’s face. His eyes blinked in the light, but they didn’t waver as they watched Frankie move back to him. “Frankie,” Zach murmured, his eyes searching Frankie’s face, looking for guidance.

Frankie smiled softly, kissing Zach again, his hands gripping tightly along Zach’s neck now. “I love you,” Frankie whispered, his eyes piercing Zach’s. Zach could never explain it. When Frankie looked directly in his eyes, it was like he was turned inside out, his whole body and soul laid out before the man he loved. He couldn’t hide anything when Frankie was in front of him. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He’d always longed for something like that—something so real and pure that it would tear away any pretenses.

“I love you too,” Zach managed to return, his body already tensing again as his mind roamed to what was going to come next. He wanted this. He knew that he did. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous. He was pretty sure he’d enjoy being a bottom. He’d thought about it for a while now. He’d experimented a little on his own—not much, but enough. Mostly, he knew that Frankie would take care of him. Zach had zero doubt that he was safe with Frankie. 

“Lay on your stomach,” Frankie instructed. Zach did as he was told, pulling a pillow under his head, both of his arms bent with his hands under the pillow. Zach wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but feeling Frankie’s lips brush across his shoulders definitely wasn’t it. Frankie’s hands were rubbing against Zach’s back as his lips covered his skin in kisses. The slight coolness of Frankie’s touch began to fade as his hands continued to slowly work the tension from Zach’s body. Frankie couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, watching as Zach relaxed for him, keening under his touch. 

“You’re beautiful,” Frankie murmured into Zach’s ear. Zach hummed lightly, his head buzzing at the feeling of Frankie’s hands. “Such a good boy, nice and relaxed for me,” Frankie continued. Zach groaned in agreement. He felt relaxed. It was pretty amazing. Zach had been high strung for two weeks, getting progressively more anxious about Frankie meeting his parents and desperately missing the gorgeous man who was above him now, slowly working all of the worries out of his body. 

Finally, Zach felt Frankie’s warm, wet kiss at the top of his spine before he was kissing downward. Zach arched his body into the feeling, the contrast of the newly planted warm kisses trailing down his body with the rapid cooling of the ones left behind made his skin feel like it was electrified, pulsing with each kiss, anticipating the cool sting on his skin as Frankie would move on to the next piece of skin. Frankie slid Zach’s underwear down, his lips pressed over the dip in the small of his back, his tongue tasting the sweet skin there. Zach felt like he was flying in anticipation. Frankie worked Zach’s briefs off, tossing them off of the bed. 

Frankie’s hands were on Zach’s ass now, gently kneading the muscle beneath. Zach groaned quietly as he felt Frankie’s hot breath against his skin. Frankie planted quick kisses on each cheek before spreading Zach’s ass. Zach moaned in anticipation, waiting breathlessly as Frankie’s tongue finally brushed across his hole. Zach’s body was lit up from the feeling, like the embers of a fire burning just under the surface. Frankie’s tongue worked against the strong muscle, slowly feeling it relax. Frankie loved the small whimpers coming from Zach, his hips slowly rutting against the sheets below. Frankie quickly coated a finger in his saliva, pressing it against Zach’s rim. Zach tensed ever so slightly before relaxing as Frankie’s tongue massaged his rim again, allowing Frankie’s finger to pass. 

Frankie moved his finger slowly, gently stretching Zach’s ass. Zach groaned quietly. It didn’t really hurt that bad. He’d gotten accustomed to this. Frankie occasionally fingered him during blow jobs and rimming. They’d never gone beyond one finger though. Frankie felt Zach tighten as his thoughts plowed ahead to what would be coming next. “Relax, baby,” Frankie murmured as he kissed along Zach’s lower back. Zach tried to do as he was told, trusting Frankie’s soothing voice. Frankie removed his finger, his tongue soothing the loosening muscles of Zach’s rim. 

Frankie kissed up Zach’s back again, kissing up his neck and along Zach’s jawline until he found Zach’s lips, kissing him softly. “You’re doing so well my love,” Frankie whispered against Zach’s lips. Zach smiled softly at Frankie, twisting his head for another kiss before Frankie was rummaging in the drawer of his night stand. Zach knew exactly where the condoms and lube were at this point. He tried to convince his body to stay relaxed as Frankie moved back down his body, his lips leaving another trail. 

Frankie coated his fingers liberally in the lube. “It’s going to be cold,” Frankie warned, “It will warm up, okay?” Zach nodded, his eyes closed as he waited. Frankie stopped, moving back up to kiss Zach’s cheek. “I’ve got you baby. Trust me. I’ll make sure you feel good,” Frankie promised. Zach nodded, followed by a long exhale. Frankie easily worked a finger back inside of Zach’s ass. Zach clamped down for a second at the cool feeling, but Frankie’s finger moved more easily now. Zach relaxed after a few seconds. Frankie kept murmuring Zach’s name, praising him. Zach felt like his body might be floating with the combination of Frankie’s words, the slight buzz still in his head, and the strange, but not unpleasant sensations coursing through in his body.

Frankie whispered, “It’s time for more. One more finger, okay?” Zach nodded in agreement, but his body betrayed him, tightening up involuntarily. Frankie wasn’t surprised and twisted his finger to finally brush against Zach’s prostate. Zach moaned, his body forgetting to anticipate what would come next as Frankie slipped in a second finger with little difficulty. Zach could feel the stretch now. It was hard to describe the feeling. It hurt, but not badly and not in the way he’d anticipated. Frankie whispered, “You look so gorgeous baby. You’re doing so well.” Zach felt himself blush, hiding his face in the pillow and Frankie chuckled as he could see the blush spread along Zach’s neck. 

Frankie worked his fingers carefully inside of Zach, stretching his hole until Frankie could get a third finger inside. Zach groaned out, “Fuck,” as Frankie managed to work all three fingers inside. Frankie soothingly kissed along Zach’s back, his other hand massaging Zach’s ass as Zach was able to relax again with Frankie’s fingers massaging his prostate. Zach felt like he couldn’t form coherent thoughts each time Frankie touched his prostate. It was like his mind would blank with pleasure, focused solely on the tingling pleasure dancing across his body. 

Frankie kept murmuring to Zach, his only answer the moans that mixed with his name as they fell from Zach’s lips. It was time. Frankie knew that. He was slightly anxious himself, he wanted this to go well. He was certain Zach would like it, he just had to move slowly. Frankie slowly slid his fingers out of Zach. “Baby,” Frankie murmured into Zach’s ear. Zach’s eyes shot open, his eyes searching for Frankie. “Are you ready?” Frankie asked. 

Zach nodded, finally finding his voice again. “Turn over?” Zach asked. Frankie answered with a single nod. Frankie knew that it was easier to do it with Zach on his hands and knees, but that had never really been an option. Frankie had to see Zach’s face, read the pleasure and pain in the lines of his face. He couldn’t miss watching Zach experience this for the first time. He loved Zach more deeply than anyone he could remember. It felt like a forever love and Frankie wanted to keep this memory forever.

Zach turned over, grateful that he didn’t feel any pain. He supposed all that he’d had to drink tonight might be playing a role in that. Frankie slid himself between Zach’s parted legs, pressing his body down against Zach. Zach’s hands moved instinctively to Frankie’s sides, running over the smooth skin and down over Frankie’s bare ass. Frankie kissed Zach, the kiss filled with passion as Zach let Frankie lead the kiss once again. Zach’s mind raced with a million thoughts, but the one that kept dominating was that he loved Frankie. Frankie pressed his forehead to Zach’s when he broke the kiss. He took a few deep breaths before pressing his lips to Zach’s again. “I have never met anyone like you. You are exactly what I’ve been searching for my entire life. It’s you,” Frankie whispered. 

“You’re perfect,” Zach murmured, “I love you.”

Frankie smiled softly, pecking Zach’s lips again. “I love you beyond reason baby, you know that,” he joked as he reached for the condom, opening the package and sliding it on while Zach watched, his body fighting to tense up again as he tried to convince himself to relax. Frankie stroked his cock a few times, coating it with lube before he was facing Zach again. 

“Lift your legs baby. Pull them back like I do. You know what to do,” Frankie instructed. Zach nodded as his hands slipped behind his knees, angling his body for Frankie. “Breath baby. Relax,” Frankie ordered. Zach nodded, a loud exhale and inhale following. Frankie kissed along Zach’s neck, biting softly on Zach’s ear, earning him a quiet giggle. “What? I thought you liked biting,” Frankie teased. 

Zach groaned quietly, his eyes finding Frankie’s again before he nodded, a breathless, “Please,” escaping his lips. Frankie knew what he meant. Zach was ready. Frankie maneuvered so that he could use his right hand to guide himself into Zach’s ass. 

Frankie paused, looking Zach in the eye. “Eyes on me baby. Just stay with me. I’ve got you,” Frankie murmured. Zach nodded, his eyes glued to Frankie’s as Frankie slowly pushed in. Zach felt tight and warm around Frankie’s cock. It took all of his willpower to go slowly, reading Zach’s face. Zach hissed at first, the feeling more overwhelming than before. He felt full. It was different than Frankie’s fingers, but he couldn’t explain how. Zach whimpered Frankie’s name and Frankie’s lips were on his in an instant, warm and gentle as he tried to soothe the pain. Frankie’s left hand was tugging on Zach’s earlobe, a gentle reminder to relax, to calm down. Zach obeyed, his body loosening as Frankie pushed in further.

“Are you okay baby?” Frankie panted. Zach nodded, not trusting his words as he bit his lip. “I’m going to move now,” Frankie warned him. Zach nodded again as Frankie pulled out a little before sliding further in. Zach groaned now, the feeling less foreign somehow. Zach relaxed into the feeling, as Frankie adjusted his angle. Frankie’s eyes were still locked on Zach’s face as he continued to slowly move inside Zach until he felt Zach’s body clench down on him, his back arching up, a low moan emanating from Zach’s throat. Frankie smiled triumphantly. That was more like it. Frankie moved faster now, being sure to hit Zach’s prostate frequently. When Frankie finally reached a rhythm that had him moaning in time with Zach, he dropped his forehead against Zach’s shoulder, thrusting faster.

Frankie wasn’t going to last much longer. He could barely think straight when he felt Zach’s lips against his shoulder, pulling his focus back to Zach. Frankie kissed Zach, their bodies rocking together. Zach was muttering a few words repeatedly, “Frankie. Frankie. Yes. Oh god. Baby. Please. Frankie.” Frankie dropped his hand to wrap around Zach’s hard cock. Zach jolted at the feeling, pleasure spreading along in his body in an instant. He knew it wouldn’t take much and he didn’t have the energy to try to hold anything back. Zach was certain he could never describe the feeling in his body with mere words. It was a mixture of tingling and sparks while his muscles kept tightening as his head felt lighter than it did earlier in the night. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as his head fell back. It felt like Frankie was touching him everywhere as he came, his body trying to withstand the waves building and crashing over him time and time again.

Frankie watched Zach, his eyes glued to Zach’s face. He looked blissful, soft whimpers echoing in the room as Frankie continued to thrust, his own orgasm building with the rhythmic clenching of Zach’s muscles as he rode his own climax. Frankie’s body tightened as he stilled inside of Zach, his moans louder than normal as he tried and failed to control himself. Zach’s eyes opened suddenly, looking directly at Frankie who could barely focus as he collapsed on top of Zach. It was Zach who was stroking Frankie’s hair, kissing the top of his head and murmuring something Frankie couldn’t quite make out. When Frankie looked up, he couldn’t help but see the love in Zach’s eyes. Zach smiled sheepishly and Frankie kissed him quickly. “You’re amazing,” Frankie murmured. Zach rolled his eyes and Frankie shook his head, “No, I mean it. You’re irreplaceable.”

“Then don’t ever replace me,” Zach replied.

“I won’t,” Frankie promised, sealing it with a kiss. “I’ll love you forever,” Frankie added. 

“And I, you,” Zach replied.

Frankie carefully eased himself out of Zach. Zach winced briefly, but it wasn’t as bad as he would’ve anticipated. Frankie cleaned himself up before helping Zach and disappearing into the bathroom. Zach wasn’t sure his body would move properly, but he managed to fish his phone out of his pants which were still on the ground. Zach checked for messages. There were a few, but nothing he felt like he needed to respond to. Zach found himself flipping through the pictures he’d saved tonight. There were tons, but few of them made his heart clench like the one of Frankie with his whole family. Seeing Frankie with his family, large smiles plastered on everyone’s faces was enough to make Zach melt to the floor. He wanted nothing short of that—a family that consisted of Frankie by his side, always by his side. Zach posted the picture with emojis for a caption. He was sure he couldn’t find the words to do it justice. Frankie returned to bed a few minutes later, grabbing blankets to cover them. When Frankie laid down, Zach rolled over to put his head on Frankie’s chest. Frankie’s cool fingertips were soothing as they ran down his back and up to his neck, rubbing absentmindedly through the hair on the back of Zach’s neck. 

Frankie couldn’t find anymore words. He was exhausted and his heart was full. He simply pressed his lips to Zach’s forehead. Zach hummed in response. Frankie settled into the bed, his body warmed by Zach’s. Frankie couldn’t imagine a better end to a day that was nothing short of perfect. 

Zach had more feelings than he could sort through. The whole day had been amazing. At times, it was scary, painful, intensely pleasurable, and above all else, it was more than he’d actually imagined it could be. It was a perfect day. Zach knew that. It was almost a blur, but it wasn’t. Everything stood out bright in his mind. It was a night to never forget—always remember. He’d always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter. Let me know! Zankieween night is complete, but there is still the morning after. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
> And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
> Love me, love me, love me  
> Harder, harder, harder  
> Love me, love me, love me  
> Harder, harder, harder
> 
> So what do I do if I can't figure it out?  
> You got to try, try, try again  
> So what do I do if I can't figure it out?  
> I'm gonna leave, leave, leave

Morning came quickly, too quickly. Zach blinked in the shimmering sunlight that peeked through Frankie’s bedroom window. He closed his eyes against the light, curling himself back into Frankie’s side. He wanted to pretend the day hadn’t arrived and last night could stretch into an eternity. That would be an ideal situation. Besides, his body was protesting any movement right now. His muscles ached slightly from the night of dance and were beckoning Zach to stay under the warm blanket, wrapped up with the sleeping man at his side. Zach tilted his head just enough to see Frankie’s face, parts of it cast in shadow from the glistening sunlight. Frankie’s face looked calm, his breathing still steady and metered in his sleep.

Zach settled down against Frankie again, his ear pressed to Frankie’s bare chest. He could make out the soft thumping of Frankie’s heart and the sound was soothing, like rain on a rooftop. Zach allowed himself to daydream, his mind carrying him to an image of him and Frankie, hands linked walking in the middle of central park. _They had stopped on a hill, the view of the city before them. It was snowing, an array of delicate snow flakes dropping onto the grass, decorating Frankie’s hair. Frankie stuck his tongue out to catch the snowflakes and Zach copied him, unconcerned about any passersby or their judgment. Frankie’s gloved hands were still entwined with Zach’s. Frankie’s broad smile was shining back at Zach, his cheeks and nose pink from the nipping winter air. Frankie disentangled his hands from Zach, cupping them over his mouth to warm them. Zach gently pulled Frankie’s hands away, bringing them to his lips and blowing on the soft wool with his own hot breath. Frankie smiled sweetly, waiting until Zach was done before he kissed Zach, a wave of warmth spreading throughout his body._

Zach’s eyes blinked open some time later. He supposed he had managed to grab some more sleep, but that seemed to be over as he felt Frankie stir beneath him. Zach rolled back a little and tried not to grimace. His eyes met Frankie’s and Zach couldn’t help but laugh. Frankie was smirking at him, breaking into a soft chuckle too. “Yeah, did I mention you might be sore?” Frankie hummed. Zach shook his head no as he dropped his forehead against Frankie’s chest. Zach didn’t actually mind. Frankie might not have said anything, but Zach had looked into it, doing a few searches online in the few weeks he was alone. It actually wasn’t as bad as Zach thought it would be and he was thankful for that. Frankie craned his neck so he could kiss Zach’s temple. Zach smiled against Frankie’s chest before he very carefully repositioned himself so that he was lying on his side, eye to eye with Frankie.

“Morning,” Zach mumbled.

“Good morning my love,” Frankie replied, his hand carding through Zach’s bedhead. Zach leaned forward to peck Frankie’s lips.

“I want to spend all day in this bed—your bed,” Zach murmured. Zach’s fingertips were running over the edge of the blanket over them. The soft fabric felt like a cloud which seemed fitting to Zach who was pretty sure he had somehow ended up in heaven. This room, this bed, this man—it all felt like a dream, an impossibly real dream.

Frankie’s cool fingertips brushed along Zach’s side as he scooted closer to Zach, tucking his forehead against Zach’s chin. Zach pressed a kiss to Frankie’s forehead as he felt Frankie’s arms snake around his body, his legs tangling with Zach’s as well. “I wish you could stay,” Frankie whispered. Zach let out a soft sigh, wishing he could shut off the part of his mind that was reminding him that he’d promised not only Peyton, but his parents that he would be home today.

Frankie wasn’t sure he’d felt this way ever before. Maybe once—years ago. He’d all but given up on this feeling. He’d written it off and decided it wasn’t for him. Now, here is was again, turning his brain into mush, his heart into a puddle, and setting his soul on fire. He had felt it before, that was true. This was different. This love, it felt unreal. More than that, it felt overwhelming and incapacitating. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to spend a night without Zach, let alone tonight. As Frankie lay with his body touching every part of Zach that he could, he found himself feeling the anticipation of the separation. His heart constricted in preparation like it was trying to avoid harm. It was inevitable though. Frankie didn’t move, not wanting to break their entanglement.

Zach’s phone buzzed from the bedside table, the sound reverberating throughout the silent room. Zach groaned and Frankie held on tighter, his fingers digging into the tanned flesh of Zach’s back. Frankie could feel Zach moving, preparing to reach back to check the message that could only be one thing. Their night was a fairytale—a perfect moment in time, but Zach was Cinderella and the spell was about to break. Frankie tilted his face up before Zach could move, his hand fisting into Zach’s hair as he pulled Zach’s lips to his own, the kiss more forceful than Zach had expected. Zach wasn’t complaining though as his own hand gripped Frankie’s neck, his tongue pressing into Frankie’s mouth. It was sloppy, desperate. They could both feel it.

It was only thirty minutes later when Zach had showered, presenting himself into the living room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Frankie bounded from the kitchen to greet him, taking the backpack and tossing it by the front door before grabbing Zach by the hand. Frankie didn’t want to see the backpack—didn’t want the reminder. Zach allowed Frankie to pull him into the kitchen. Ari and Joan were there, something simmering in a pot that Ari seemed to be in charge of. Joan smiled warmly at Zach. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter. Zach leaned over on his tiptoes to see what was available. Frankie smirked at him, grabbing a freshly washed strawberry from the bowl and biting the end off. Frankie offered the rest to Zach who took it without a second thought before moving closer to the bowl. Ari turned, catching Zach fishing out another strawberry.

“Do you want breakfast Zach? Or do you just want to pilfer my strawberries?” Ari asked, her voice teasing. Zach shrugged and held his hands up while he watched Ari serve up the oatmeal she’d been making for both Zach and Frankie. Frankie took a handful of fruit and put it on top for each other before they sat at the nearby table, eating breakfast in comfortable silence. Frankie’s hand kept landing on Zach’s knee, much to Zach’s delight.

Sean emerged a little while later, greeting everyone before pressing a kiss to Ari’s lips and heading for the TV. Zach checked his phone. He had another thirty minutes before his mom said they would arrive to pick him up. Zach could hear the buzz of the TV, the voice of the usual college football game day announcers recognizable. Zach’s bowl was empty, his stomach satisfied for the time being. Zach reached his hand across the table to Frankie who took it. Zach tried to make his face look apologetic as he decided how to word his request. “Football?” Zach tried, deciding to go with one word. Frankie rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile there. Frankie nodded his approval and Zach leaned over to kiss Frankie’s cheek, half of his lips pressing to Frankie’s as he went to join Sean.

Frankie cleaned up Zach’s plate before hopping up on a barstool, facing Joan and Ari. “So, great party. Better night?” Ari asked, a gleam in her eye.

Frankie rolled his eyes at her, but he couldn’t hold back the slightly breathy quality to his voice as he answered, “It was perfect.” Ari practically squealed. Frankie looked over his shoulder, but Zach and Sean seemed to be fully entranced. Frankie didn’t get it, but he supposed he didn’t have to.

Joan’s smile was sweet and loving when Frankie’s eyes met hers. Joan cleared her throat a little, casting her glance down from Frankie a few times before she finally asked, “And the visit beforehand…how did it go?”

Frankie sighed a little, remembering the look in Kevin’s eyes, the smile that Jill had plastered on that didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was all so disheartening to remember. “I’m not entirely sure, but I suppose it went how you imagined it would go,” Frankie answered. Joan’s eyes softened. She could read between the lines. Ari’s slight frown made Frankie want to tear up. This isn’t what he wanted for Zach, but this wasn’t something for Frankie to fix—even if he could, which he couldn’t. “They’re coming to get him soon,” Frankie mumbled and Joan reached out to squeeze his hand. Frankie glanced back towards the TV, Zach was sitting forward, elbows on his knees, clearly enjoying whatever they were watching.

It was too early for the games to be on, but Zach liked watching the pre-shows too. Florida wasn’t playing for a few more hours and the game was important. They’d be playing Georgia—always a fun rival. More than that, Georgia was ranked. The Gators had been having a tough year and they needed this. The commentators were more interested in another game though. The third and fourth ranked teams were playing tonight. Zach was mildly intrigued, each team from his own conference. Commercials came on and Zach relaxed back into the sofa. Zach glanced over at Sean and asked, “So…are you a Michigan man? Or what?”

Sean nodded, “Yeah, I suppose so. I didn’t grow up loving them or anything, but I have to cheer for my home state.” Zach nodded in agreement.

“I’m more of a basketball fan. It’s a little easier that way these days anyway, the football team is just a heartbreaker right now. I know every time I go home, everyone will ramp up with excitement for Michigan football in September only to be disappointed in December. It’s the worst,” Sean elaborated.

“I feel you. These last few years have been hard for us too. It’s a similar story since Tebow left,” Zach commented.

“I’m working on getting to a game this season,” Sean stated.

“Yeah? That’s so cool. I’d love to see The Big House. That’s got to be an amazing atmosphere,” Zach replied. He was serious, that place was legendary and Zach had never thought about it before, but it would be really cool to experience a Michigan game day.

“Maybe you could come some time. I try to go to games whenever I can,” Sean offered.

Zach stuttered out a thank you. He’d spent a whole night drinking and partying with him, but he was still a little starstruck. He was talking to Big Sean and he was inviting him to come to a football game—in Michigan—like it was a normal thing. Zach wondered if maybe it could be, his mind flashing back to daydreams he’d had before, living in New York with Frankie, taking that life that he wanted. It wasn’t impossible he reasoned.

Frankie came over a few minutes later, sitting between Zach and Sean. Zach smiled at Frankie who slid his hand into Zach’s, lacing their fingers together. They could both feel the timer. Zach’s family would be there soon and neither of them were sure when they’d see each other again. Zach knew Frankie had a memorial planned for his grandfather. Zach desperately wanted to be there. He didn’t promise Frankie he’d be there, but he told him he wanted to be. Frankie could feel his heart aching, protesting the impending loss of its warm home, wrapped up in Zach’s arms. Frankie smiled through the pain, pretending to pay attention to whatever the football analysts were saying as the first game of the day kicked off. Ari joined the trio, sitting on the arm of the sofa, Sean’s hand coming to rest on her back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, the unseen clock ticking in the back of Frankie’s mind. Zach could feel the weight of his phone against his thigh, waiting for the announcement of his parent’s arrival. He’d told them to come not only to get him, but to visit. He wanted his family to meet Frankie’s. What he wanted, more than he’d admit, was for his family to accept Frankie’s family, to be friendly and open and warm with them. Frankie’s family was nothing but that. He wanted his family to be the same, because maybe, just maybe, if they could do that, they could truly embrace him.

Zach’s phone went off in the middle of the first quarter. “We’re outside,” was all it read. Zach tried again, texting his mother, telling her that they should come inside. She declined quickly, insisting they had errands to run and Peyton had plans with a friend that they would be late for if they didn’t leave quickly. Frankie read the messages as they came in, a small frown on his face that he tried to hide for Zach’s sake. Zach got up slowly, Frankie following him. Zach bumped fists with Sean, telling him how great it was to meet him and trying not to gush like a teenaged fangirl. Ari had already moved across the room, throwing her arms around Zach and burying his face in a mess of her hair. Zach laughed lightly, squeezing her around the middle.

“You make him happy. Come back real soon,” Ari whispered.

Zach felt his face blush as he nodded against her shoulder and promised, “I’ll try.” Ari let him go and stepped back, grabbing Frankie’s hand and squeezing it as he followed Zach to the entryway. Ari sat back on Sean’s lap, watching as the pair left.

Joan met Zach and Frankie at the door, kissing Zach’s cheek. “You’re a good man, you know that?” Joan offered. Zach shrugged, not feeling quite as manly as Joan seemed to be implying. Joan smiled at him warmly and patted his cheek. “You’re welcome anytime Zach,” Joan added, “I mean it.” Zach smiled warmly, leaning over to hug her before he grabbed his bag.

Joan opened the door for Zach and Frankie kissed her on the cheek as he followed Zach outside. It wasn’t cold outside, but there was a nice breeze, cooling the sunny day. Zach walked ahead of Frankie for a few steps until Frankie caught up, his hand brushing against Zach’s. Zach took Frankie’s hand without a word. They arrived at the car faster than Frankie would’ve liked. Zach threw his backpack in the back before coming around the the side again. Kevin rolled down the passenger side window. Jill was driving, looking impatient as her son leaned over to the window. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Zach asked.

Jill couldn’t take the delay. She had spent the whole night ranting and raving to Kevin who, while less verbal, was probably even more angered by the situation. “Zachary. Get in the car,” Jill replied. Zach pulled his head back in confusion. He knew that his parents didn’t want to come in, but this seemed hostile. This was more than worrying about making a playdate for Peyton or needing to pick up some lightbulbs and batteries.

“What? Ma, come on. Why are you—?” Zach tried, his words cut off before he could even finish the thought he was having.

“You don’t want to do this here. Get in the car,” Jill insisted. Zach was confused. He shrugged his shoulders at Frankie before glancing back at Jill. He thought everything was okay after last night. Sure, things would be rocky, but he didn’t expect this. She was treating him like a five year old—again.

“I don’t know what you thought was going to happen, but you’re seriously delusional if you thought we were just going to be okay with all of this,” Jill threatened.

“Okay with all of this?” Zach tried again, raising his arms in the air, outlining the Grande house. He glanced back at Frankie who was doing his best to look anywhere but at the car in front of him. His eyes found Zach’s though and Zach couldn’t help but feel like Frankie looked pained. The feeling hurt Zach. “Okay with Frankie?” Zach nearly whispered.

“Zachary, you do not just get to announce that you’re dating a man—that man, no less. Then you literally lost the only brain cell you have and posted it all over the fucking internet, flaunting it in our faces. I tried to be calm about it. I tried to give you some time. I tried. I’m done. Get in the car. We’re leaving,” Jill insisted.

“But Ma—,” Zach mumbled, his eyes starting to swim in the unshed tears.

“No ‘but Ma’ Zachary. Do you know how many phone calls and texts I got last night. This is not happening. You are coming home and we will straighten all of this out. This is not your home. You do not live here. You don’t belong here. You are my son and you will behave accordingly,” Jill demanded, her voice stern, but on the edge of hysteria, a shrill tone barely concealed.

“Get in the car son,” Kevin stated, his voice level but with a dangerous undertone. That was it. Zach knew there was no arguing now. He’d lost. He always lost. 

Zach glanced back at Frankie again, his heart breaking as Frankie only nodded at him. Frankie didn’t know what to do. Jill’s tone was hostile and while Frankie couldn’t see her face, he could only imagine the looks she was giving Zach. Kevin looked sour, his face the perfect mix of downright disinterested and annoyed at the same time. Frankie reached for Zach’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He wanted to stand up for Zach, but it wasn’t really his place. Zach’s family was his own and he didn’t think he should interfere. He would have been annoyed if anyone had tried to intervene with his own family when he was trying to come out and be the man he wanted to be. It just wasn’t his place.

Zach’s face looked shell-shocked and dejected when he turned from the car window. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he could see Joan standing near the front door. Zach was embarrassed now. His mother was yelling at him like he was a five year old child that didn’t know that pinching was a no-no. Peyton was in the back seat, his face distinctly focused on the iPhone in his hands. Zach felt the tears well in his eyes. This is exactly how this wasn’t supposed to go. He glanced at Joan again who somehow from twenty feet away seemed to radiate a warmth that made Zach want to run back inside. He wanted that cocoon, that safety net, that compassion that seemed to be lacking in his own family. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He would get in his family’s car and he would go. He didn’t see another viable choice.

Frankie’s heart was breaking in two as he felt Zach’s hand squeeze in his and then release. Zach looked defeated. He could barely look Frankie in the face. Frankie wanted to hug him, to hold him and whisper his love, but that didn’t seem likely as Zach’s arms wrapped around himself. It was devastating to watch. Zach had been joyous and vibrant just ten minutes ago. Now, he was beat down, walking with his head hung and his body hunched. Frankie had no recourse to fix it. Frankie was upset with himself too. He saw this coming, but he let it happen anyway. Even though he couldn’t see a way to prevent it, he hated the feeling.

Zach made his way to the end of the car, going around to the unoccupied side of the back seat. He paused at the back of the car, turning so that his eyes met Frankie’s again. Frankie moved his lips, forming the words he couldn’t say as he told Zach that he loved him. Zach nodded, replying in kind with, “me too.” The rest of the goodbye moved quickly as Zach opened the door and slunk into the empty seat. It was eerily quiet as he buckled his seat belt. Frankie watched from the outside as Jill put the car in drive and speed off with an echoing screech. Frankie couldn’t see it from where he stood, but Zach turned to look behind him for a second, wondering when he’d see Frankie again.

Frankie shuffled up the walkway to the front door, his mom waiting for him. Frankie paused halfway, looking back at the spot that Zach had been just a minute before. He touched his fingers to his lips, realizing he never got a goodbye kiss. His eyes stung as tears creeped in, but he pushed them back. The memory of their night would have to suffice. He’d see him again. Frankie knew that. They would always be drawn together and this wouldn’t stop that. What he didn’t know was when. Zach had promised him he’d be at his opening night in New York, but Frankie knew it was unfair to hold him to that promise.

When Frankie reached the top step, Joan hugged him tightly. Frankie didn’t know what all she’d heard, but he knew it was enough. His mom was perceptive and had been hinting to Frankie since he’d left the Big Brother house that things might be difficult. He hadn’t wanted to believe her then, but he couldn’t deny her foresight. Frankie followed Joan through the front door, a final glance down the front walkway. He couldn’t help but wish this really was Cinderella. He wanted there to be a glass slipper to fit on Zach’s foot. It would solve all of their problems and end with a fairytale wedding. But, this wasn’t a fairytale and Zach wasn’t Cinderella. The glass slipper was more than cracked or chipped. It was shattered, the glimmering dust was all that survived as a reminder of the dreamlike night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of this series will be coming soon (on to NYC)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
